The Hybrid and His Doppelganger
by xpaigers91
Summary: When Klaus cured Elena in S04E03, there were consequences none of them expected. No sire bond. AU after S04E03.
1. Chapter 1

So it's literally been years since I've published a story here. I started this one as one of my own little guilty pleasures while rewatching TVD S4, so I have to be honest and say it may not ever even be finished, but I thought I'd publish it anyway since there aren't too many Klaus/Elena stories on this site.

It's unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes.

And we're just going to assume there's no sire bond, mmkay? Takes place in S04E03 and picks up from there.

* * *

Chapter One

"Klaus, where the hell are you?" Stefan growled into the phone.

He hung up angrily and then sat next to Elena on the bed, when Klaus suddenly walked into the room.

"You came!" he said.

"I did." Klaus replied. "And for future reference, one voicemail is just as effective as nine." He looked to Elena. "What's wrong, love?"

"She has werewolf venom in her system." Stefan said. "You know you're the only one that can heal her Klaus, please."

"And what would you have done if I were no longer here?" Klaus questioned. "Hm? If you and your friends succeeded in riding the world of me. Let's play that game for a moment, shall we?!"

"What do you want from me?" Stefan growled.

"I don't want anything from you!" Klaus shouted over him. "Her on the other hand, if you had told me this two hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying, but as it turns out…" He bit his wrist. "You may be of use to me after all." He said to Elena.

He pressed his wrist to her mouth, slightly surprised when her eyes shot open and she bit down on his arm harder, holding his wrist to her mouth.

"That's it love." He whispered. His hand reached out and he grasped the back of her head gently.

He vaguely heard Stefan growling in the background but he only had eyes for his girl right then. His doppelganger.

He finally decided she had enough. "Alright, love. Time to let go."

He pulled his wrist away from her gently, smirking inwardly at the small whine she made in the back of her throat.

"Okay then." He declared. "My work is done here. Ripper, love." He said in goodbye, sweeping out of the room.

He had a feeling his doppelganger was going to have some explaining to do to her current beau.

Hours later, he heard his front door slam loudly.

"What the hell was that Klaus?!" Stefan demanded.

"What was what, Ripper?" he returned innocently.

"You know what." Stefan responded heatedly. "You…and she…enjoyed that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate." Klaus responded. "You know as well as I do that we can't control feelings when we blood share…"

"That wasn't blood sharing." Stefan ground out. "That implies you had her blood."

Klaus just smirked, knowing it would bother the young vampire.

"Just stay away from her." Stefan ordered, storming out of the house.

He was settling in with his sketchbook a little later when his door opening caught his attention again.

"Yes?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at the doppelganger standing in the door of his study.

She shuffled nervously, crossing her arms and looking anywhere but at him. "I don't know why I'm here." She answered.

He smiled at her, apparently catching her off guard. "Its okay, Elena." He told her softly. "It may have been a thousand years ago but I do remember what it felt like to be new."

He crossed over to his bar cart, pouring her some scotch and handing it over. "Here. It helps."

She took the glass and he led her over to the sofa, taking a seat next to her. She curled her legs under her body and stared down at her glass.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Being nice." She clarified. "I figured you'd tell me to get out."

He chuckled and grabbed his own glass from the table in front of the sofa, shooting it all back at once.

"Why are you here, love?" he asked again, softly. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I…" she trailed off, took a deep breath and started again. "I wanted to know what that was earlier."

"That was me healing you." He said.

She laughed hollowly. "You know that's not what I meant. I don't understand any of this!" Frustrated, she got up and began pacing, slamming her glass on the table. "Every single day there's five million emotions pulling me in every direction and I never know what is actually the truth and what isn't!"

"It's all the truth, love." He answered. "You just have to decide what to act on." He got up and stopped her in her tracks. "I've honestly…never felt that reaction when someone fed off me before." He admitted softly. "I don't know what it meant, but I put in some calls to some people. Maybe that will turn something up."

"With Damon…it didn't feel like that." She answered. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it felt _good._ But it didn't feel like…."

"Like everything clicked into place?" he asked softly.

She nodded and bit her lip, looking away from him again.

"Elena." He called softly, causing her to snap her head back to look at him just in time for him to seize her lips with his.

It took her a second to respond but when she did, her hands came to rest on his shoulders, clutching him to her tightly. He flashed them over to the piano, settling her on top of it and she pulled at the buttons on his shirt.

He tore his lips from hers. "Are you sure, Elena?"

"Not at all." She said breathlessly, finally getting tired of his buttons and ripping his shirt open, then pulling his under shirt off. "Just keep kissing me." She ordered.

He smirked and did as she asked, only pulling away to pull her shirt over her head. She was grasping at his belt next, tugging it open. He stepped out of his pants when she got them unbuttoned and he pulled her pants off in one swift motion.

He trailed kisses along her neck as his hands played at her waist and she threw her head back, moaning loudly.

"Please, Klaus." She whimpered

In response, he ripped her panties away and tore down the boxers he was wearing, slamming himself into her waiting body, making her scream in response. He began a slow, human pace, not wanting to scare her and she whined, shaking her head.

"Faster." She ordered

He nodded and picked up the pace, delighting in the moans he elicited from her. They both met their release quickly, much quicker than he had intended and he roared loudly as she bit into his neck harshly. He pushed her hair to the side and bit her in response, making both their eyes roll into the back of their heads as they both felt complete.

"What was that?" she asked, breathing heavily and resting her head on his chest after they had both pulled away, their wounds healing instantly.

He shook his head, resting his chin on top of her head. "I have no idea, love." His fingers found a lock of hair and he twirled it idly in his fingers and she shuffled closer to him.

She drew in a shaky breath. "I just…have no idea what's going on."

"You're a vampire now, love" he said gently. She looked up at him. "You need to let go of your human life."

She wrinkled her nose in response. "But why? I still have my emotions…"

He sighed. "Yes, but you have vampire instincts now. You are forever changed. You will live for an eternity…you have to start thinking like that and stop living as if you will die in a few decades."

He wasn't quite sure why he was telling her all of this. With the hunter running around Mystic Falls, an actual cure was within their grasps. He could have his hybrids again.

She looked to be contemplating his words for a moment and then nodded. "But what about all these FEELINGS! I can't get them to stop."

He brushed some hair off her forehead. "That takes time, darling."

Her face screwed up. "I want it to change now."

He laughed and stepped away from her for a moment to grab her bra and shirt, knowing any second now she'd be feeling self-conscious. Then he found her jeans.

"Sorry, love." He grinned. "Looks like your panties got lost."

She snatched her clothes from him, glaring.

"Why don't I feel guilty?" she asked. "I should be crushed under the guilt."

He shrugged. "Vampires tend to look at things differently, love." He explained. "We didn't exactly plan this." He gestured between them. "Are you and Stefan back together?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We were…but then I got turned…and everything got so confusing. I told him earlier that I just needed to focus on me for a while."

"Then why should you feel guilty?" he asked and she shrugged again.

They were interrupted by his phone suddenly going off. "Calling to berate me again?"

"Sure." He said a minute later. "I'll be there soon."

He looked at Elena as he hung up his phone. "You'll probably be getting a call any moment now. The hunter has your brother hostage at The Grill."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Oh my god…I have to get there! I have to get him out!" she started searching for her shoes, scrambling to put on her clothes.

"Elena, stop." Klaus said. He grasped her shoulders. "I'll go get him out, okay? You don't need to get involved."

"No, he's my brother. I mean….thank you. For going to get him." She shook her head. "It's uncharacteristically nice of you. But I don't need you to. Just because we slept together, you don't need to rush off to battle."

"Just stay here, okay." He answered. "There are reasons you don't need to get involved. For once, just listen to somebody and stay here." He growled.

"Klaus! I can't! He's MY brother!" she shouted.

"And I'M going to get him!" he shouted back. "Don't make me tie you down, Elena, because I will." He threatened. "You interfering will only cause problems."

She sighed and gave up, nodding in agreement.

"Give me your word." He ordered.

She sighed. "I promise I will stay here while you go after Jeremy."

He nodded and pulled on his clothes, grabbing a jacket on his way out. Just as Elena's phone rang and he heard her crying to Damon.

"Elena said she's going to stay home." Damon was saying when Klaus walked into the dead history teacher's apartment.

"Um, weird." Stefan responded. "Since when does that happen?"

Damon shrugged. "Who knows, but let's thank God for small favors. She'd definitely run off before we could actually formulate a plan."

"Here's the plan." Klaus answered. "We send one of my hybrids in first to disable any traps. Then Damon and I will go in, Damon will grab the boy while I keep the hunter occupied. Any questions?"

Without waiting for any, he walked off, expecting Damon to follow.

The plan went off without a hitch, except that he was forced to kill the hunter. He sighed. This was not going to be a pleasant century, but at least he was rid of him, but he did mourn the loss of the cure. He could have easily built an army.

When he made it back to his house, he was honestly surprised to see Elena pacing the floor. He had expected her to rush off as soon as he had left the property.

"Is Jeremy okay?" she asked urgently. "Are you okay?"

"He's a little worse for wear, but he'll be fine." He responded. "I will too. Why don't you run on home to check on him?"

She nodded and started walking to the door. After a few steps, she stopped and turned around. Running up to him, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

"All in a day's work, love." He responded. "I'm the only one that gets to torment the Scooby gang." He teased.

She shook her head and ran out the door at vampire speed.

He was lying in bed when the first vision started. Connor insisted that the only way to stop the visions was to kill himself.

"No mate, it's not. Especially considering I can't die." He retorted. "This isn't the first time I've been haunted by you lot." He gestured vaguely. "Now leave me alone so I can sleep."

He rolled over to go to sleep but was woken up a few hours later.

"Tatia?" he asked.

"How could you Niklaus?" she demanded. "We were supposed to be together. And you allowed your family to murder me!"

He closed his eyes, willing the apparition away. "It's not as if I had a choice in the matter!" he responded.

"Had a choice in what?" a voice asked. A real voice.

He opened his eyes and faced the door. "Elena. What are you doing here?" It came out harsher than he intended and it showed when she winced a bit and crossed her arms. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Come here." He beckoned, still wondering why he was being so nice to her. Ever since she had had his blood…there was just something…

She smiled slightly and crossed over to the room. He noticed she was in short shorts and a tank top, which could easily be used as pajamas.

"Couldn't sleep love?" he questioned idly when she reached the bed.

She shook her head and sat down. He moved over a bit so she could climb under the covers. When she was covered, she shuffled closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I always dream of the night I died." She explained. "Who were you talking to?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, love." He shifted so his arm was around her. "What would your friends think, you visiting the big bad wolf in his den?" he teased.

She huffed. "Just go to sleep" she closed her eyes, her fingers tracing lines on his chest.

After a few minutes, he caught her hand in his and they both fell asleep in that position.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I'd go ahead and post Chapter 2 since it's already written. Right now, I just finished chapter three so I may post that one in a couple of days. We'll see.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed Chapter 1! Sorry about the weird formatting issue at first and the ones that read it even with the crazy formatting are definite rock stars!

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Elena blinked groggily the next morning, waking up to an empty bed.

"Klaus?" she asked.

He poked his head out of the bathroom. "Yes, sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "Just making sure you were still here." She laid back down on the bed, her hair fanning out around her on the pillow.

"I'm actually about to leave to try to work out this hybrid situation." Klaus responded, coming out of the bathroom.

He looked toward the other side of the room for a minute and then shook his head, focusing back on Elena.

"What were you looking at?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, love." He responded. He grinned at her. "Keep the bed warm while I'm gone?"

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked. "I need to get to school…" she trailed off.

"Am I not a good enough reason to miss school?" he asked lightly.

She smirked at him. "I don't know. Are you going to make it worth my while?"

"Of course, darling." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

He stood up, heading for the door. She shot a look at his back when he growled slightly just before he left the room.

"Just leave me alone!" she heard him say sharply just before the front door closed.

She shook her head and rolled back over, falling back asleep, before she could consciously question who he was talking to.

She woke up some time later to soft kisses being trailed down her neck.

"You stayed." He whispered when she opened her eyes.

She smiled at him in response, still marveling over the feelings he brought out in her. It was like they were the only two people on Earth when she was with him and vaguely, she wondered why that was, but when he sank his fangs into her neck, she stopped caring and just let herself feel.

"I said I would." She responded when he pulled away, licking her neck clean as her skin knitted itself together.

"I didn't expect you to." He clarified, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers.

"What is this, Klaus?" she asked.

He laid down beside her. "It's whatever you want it to be, love." He responded. He wrapped an arm around her and laid his head down on her chest while she carded her fingers through his hair.

"This is so weird!" she giggled. "You were trying to kill me like a month ago."

"I told you, vampires think differently." He responded. "I'm not trying to kill you now, am I?" He looked up at her and pecked her on the cheek. "I don't know what this is Elena. I'm purely going off instincts here."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Have you eaten yet today?" he asked, sounding concerned. Instead of answering him, she just smiled brightly at him. "What?" he asked, scowling.

"You sound all concerned." She teased.

"Maybe I am." He said in answer. "Have you?"

"I've been asleep, Klaus." She answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Elena, how often do you feed?" he asked.

"Counting when I feed on you?" she asked. He nodded. "Erm, once, maybe twice a day."

He groaned. "You need to feed more."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Elena, love." He grabbed her hand. "You're a new vampire. Blood helps us with our abilities, our instincts. A new vampire needs to feed at least three times a day, preferably more."

She wrinkled her nose. "But, it's gross."

He smirked at her. "No it's not, and you know it." She just blushed in response and he continued. "Elena, stop denying your vampire side! It's not something to be ashamed of."

She sighed. "Please. Bonnie doesn't know how to act around me, Caroline has flat out admitted she likes me better when I'm human, Damon keeps treating me like I'm porcelain and Stefan just wants to fix me."

"So get new friends, love." He gave her a devilish smirk and she couldn't help but grin in response. "Come on, darling. Let's get you something to eat." He grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the bed.

"I can't just get new friends." She said, continuing their current conversation as they walked down the hall.

He shrugged in response. "Out of all of them, only Bonnie is actually guaranteed to die. And even she will likely slow the aging process so she lives for a very long time. You're floundering, love, and you're lost."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I think I have been for a while now…"

"You've been lost as long as I've known you." Klaus said quietly.

She gazed at him for a moment and nodded. "I think you're right."

He closed his eyes as he contemplated the next sentence to come out of his mouth. "I'm going to New Orleans next week…do you want to come with me?" he asked before he could talk himself out of it.

She sighed. "Let me think about it?" she requested as he passed her a blood bag.

He nodded in response, already flipping through his mail and looking unconcerned about her answer. When she finished her blood bag, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said softly. "I have to go meet up with my friends. I'll see you later?"

He nodded. "Count on it, love."

"Where have you been, Elena?" Caroline asked as soon as Elena walked into the Grill. "You missed school. Rebekah was so pissed to hear that Klaus healed you but not her."

Elena cracked a smile at that and sat down. "I've just needed some time by myself." She responded.

Caroline nodded slowly in response, giving her a weird look. "Well, the Miss Mystic pageant is next week. You'll help me put it together, right?" she sent Elena a small smile. "I can't do it without you."

Elena smiled and nodded and made room for Damon and Stefan when they came over to the booth. Damon leaned over and actually sniffed her.

"You smell weird." He declared. "Where have you been?"

She pulled away from him. "Just at home. Weirdo." She responded.

She sighed inwardly as her friends chattered around her. Apparently, Klaus had hinted at some cure and they were all anxious to start the search and normally, she would be too, but did she even want to be human anymore? Maybe Klaus was right. She had felt lost ever since her parents died. That day had turned her whole world on its axis and she had never really found her equilibrium. And he was right about the fact that she had eternity. She had all the time in the world to figure things out, to travel, to go to school, to make bad decisions. What was she still doing in Mystic Falls? It's not like she was ever going to have a normal life again.

Maybe she should go to New Orleans. Other than a few torn relationships, what was here for her anymore?

"I'm going for a run." She said finally.

She stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Want some company?" Damon asked.

She shook her head. "No. I just wanna be by myself for a while."

She took off before anyone could argue with her. Instead of heading to the woods, she hurried home. She quickly threw some clothes into a duffle bag, adding in her toiletries and hair tools, along with her journal and some pens, before heading back to Klaus' house.

"Just leave me alone!" she heard him yelling when she entered the house. "Like I've told you at least a hundred times, you're going to attempt to torment me for a hundred years and then go about your merry business…oh and…I **cannot be killed! **So you're wasting your time!"

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked, leaning on the doorframe.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No one. What are you doing?"

She dropped her duffle on the floor. "I'm coming to New Orleans with you. If the offer stands…"

He grinned. "Of course it does, love. We'll bump up the trip then. Leave tomorrow?" She nodded in response and followed as he led the way to the kitchen. "Have you fed since you left earlier?" When she shook her head, he groaned and handed her another blood bag.

When they were done feeding, Klaus led her to the study where they settled on opposite ends of the couch, Elena with her journal and Klaus with his sketchbook.

After a while, Elena got bored with her journal and crawled over to Klaus' side of the couch.

"What are you drawing?" she asked, when she had managed to settle herself against his chest comfortably.

"You." He answered, shading in some of her hair.

She laughed and took his sketchbook from him. "Draw me when I'm not here." She said.

He grinned at her and kissed her softly.

"Elena…" he whispered, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. There were so many things he was feeling that he wasn't quite sure how to put into words. All of this was so foreign and he hoped the witches he had researching would come up with answers soon.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

He shook his head. "Never mind." He kissed her again, this time pushing her back into sofa cushions as he climbed over her.

"Klaus, I'm not even wearing anything sexy." She protested, even as she ran her hands down his arms.

He shook his head at her. "You are always gorgeous." He kissed her. "and sexy." He kissed her again. "and beautiful." He finished, giving her a long, slow kiss as he helped her out of her shirt, only breaking away to pull it over her head.

She pulled his shirt off at the same time and ran her hands over his shoulders as she deepened their kiss.

They took their time, finally not being in a rush, and Elena felt like before this moment, she had never been loved before and the thought terrified her. She thought that she and Stefan had made love but Klaus was making her heart feel as if it would burst out of her chest and making her toes curl in pleasure all at the same time.

He grinned wickedly at her as he entered her slowly, teasing her. She groaned, pulling her legs up to force him in faster.

"Nuh uh love." He chided gently. "We're going slow."

She moaned loudly as he pulled out of her and then slid himself back in, making sure she felt every single centimeter. She felt herself clench around him and he groaned in response.

She smiled wickedly and reached her legs up again, forcing him back into her quickly. "I need you." She said.

He grinned at her in response and began to go at an alarming, inhuman speed. She knew without a doubt that if she had been human, she would have been screaming in agony but it felt so…wonderful. They had used some vampire speed before, but not this much.

"Oh my god." She gasped, holding onto him for dear life.

He grunted at her, grabbing her lips with his in a searing kiss.

When she felt herself getting close, she threw her head to the side. "Please, Nik…" the name slipped out and she wasn't quite sure where it came from.

He hesitated at the name, slowing his pace a bit, making her whine in response. "Love, we really shouldn't…"

"Please." Elena said again.

He nodded and picked up his pace again, then, allowing his fangs to come forth, he pierced her neck deeply with his teeth, drawing in her life force. He shoved her head into his own neck, a silent request for her to do the same to him. She did within a second and the feeling of her taking in his blood completely undid him and he groaned his release.

As they came down, he pulled her to him tightly when they settled back on the sofa, not willing to let her go anywhere for quite some time. As soon as they had both taken each other's blood, he had felt that same feeling again. It was like everything clicked into place and he wasn't quite sure what it was, just that he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

She rested her head on his shoulder, tracing his tattoo for a bit as she fell asleep and as he fell asleep sometime later, he knew that everything had changed irreversibly.

Sometime during the night, Klaus woke up and carried Elena to bed, once again ignoring the hunter as he taunted him.

"Go away." He growled lowly.

He settled Elena in the bed and then climbed in next to her. She cuddled close to him in her sleep and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and then buried his nose in her hair.

He slept peacefully until morning.

When they woke up, he quickly made them breakfast and made sure to give Elena a blood bag.

"You never feed." She complained.

"I'm a thousand years old. I don't need to feed as often." He replied. "and I do, just not when you're here."

She glared at him playfully, making him smirk in response. "When are we leaving?" she asked instead of responding to his statement.

He shrugged. "Once I give the hybrids their orders, I'll be ready. Let's leave in a couple of hours?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to call Jeremy and let him know."

He nodded and waved at her as he left the room. She vaguely heard him talking angrily at someone again, once again making her wonder what was going on with him. As psychotic as she thought he might be, she was pretty sure he never heard voices.

She shook her head and called her brother. She needed to hurry up and get this out. "Hey Jeremy." She said when he picked up.

"Hey Elena, where'd you go off to?" her brother asked. "Bonnie said you left the grill suddenly."

She bit her lip. "About that Jeremy…I'm leaving."

"What?" He demanded. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to figure this whole vampire thing out…" she explained. "And I need to do somewhere not here. I won't be gone long. I just need some space."

He sighed. "There's nothing I can do to talk you out of it? You're my sister, Elena, I don't want you to go anywhere."

She closed her eyes, already feeling the guilt for leaving him. "Jere, I'm sorry. I just really need to figure some things out. I promise I'll call as much as I can. And you can always text me."

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Today. In a couple of hours." She responded. "Please don't tell anyone else until I've had time to leave. You know Damon and Stefan would try to stop me."

Her younger brother made hmming noises for a second and then finally responded. "Alright, sis. Be careful, okay?"

"I will Jere. I love you." She answered.

"I love you too. Bye." He responded, hanging up.

When she hung up, she put her phone on the counter and looked around aimlessly for something to do. Every other time she had been here, Klaus had been there too or she had been sleeping. What was she supposed to do now?

She decided to make something to eat and try to find a tv somewhere in the huge house. Surely they had one, right?

"Uh, hello." A voice said when she was turned to the microwave to make some popcorn.

She turned to see Kol.

"Hi, Kol." She said nervously.

"And what is the doppelganger doing in my brother's house?" he looked around her. "Making popcorn?"

She tucked some hair behind her ear as she shrugged. "Me and Klaus…have been hanging out?" she finished lamely. "He's dealing with his hybrids right now."

Kol hmmed and made his way across the kitchen to her. "Well then, I've been wanting to see one of those movie things. Rebekah is always too busy watching something called Teen Mom when she's over here." He pulled a bowl out of the cabinet, grabbing the popcorn. "Wanna watch with me?"

She smiled. "Sure. Let's go."

They settled in to watch one of the Fast and Furious movies that they found on TV because Elena was pretty sure that would be something that Kol would like.

The movie was almost over when Klaus walked in.

"What are you two doing?" he asked incredulously.

Elena turned and smiled at him. "Watching a movie. Wanna finish watching it with us?"

He looked like he was about to turn it down but then decided to join them. He sat on the couch and put his arm up for Elena to nestle against him. As soon as she was settled, Kol looked over at them.

"What on Earth is going on with you two?" he asked. "Nik, you're aware that's the doppelganger, right? Better yet, you're aware that's Klaus right?" he directed at Elena. "You know, the person that killed you."

Elena looked at Klaus questioningly, who shrugged and turned back to Kol. "Honestly, Kol. It's complicated."

Klaus nodded in agreement and shot his brother a look. "I didn't kill her permanently."

"No, but from what Elijah told me, you didn't know she would come back." Kol retorted.

Elena sighed. "Honestly, I think every single one of us has blood on their hands. I don't really know what I feel for Klaus, but I just want to be here, and I'm tired of telling myself to do whatever my friends would want." She said stubbornly.

Kol laughed. "I don't care that you're here, darling. I just think you two are crazy. You're sworn enemies!"

"Not anymore." Klaus said simply. "Watch the movie."

"Alright, let's get ready to go." Klaus said later when the movie was over.

Elena nodded and left the room to grab her bag.

"What are you doing with her, Nik?" Kol asked. "Leading a girl on if you just plan on killing her or something is low, even for you."

Klaus met his favorite brother's eyes evenly. "I don't plan on killing her, Kol. I really don't know what's going on. She was infected with werewolf venom and she fed off me and when she did…I felt something. Then she showed up here later that night and we ended up feeding off each other…and it was like everything just clicked into place."

Kol gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? Clicked into place? Are we in some fairytale."

Klaus shrugged. "I have some witches looking into it for me. I want to find out what this is, but until we find out, I just like having her here."

"Alright, ready." Elena interrupted, coming into the room.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked.

"To New Orleans." Klaus responded. Kol perked up and opened his mouth to say something. "You aren't coming." Klaus finished. "Come on, love."

He grabbed Elena's hand and led her out the door to the garage and had her safely ensconced in one of his cars before his brother could respond.

"You really don't want him to come?" Elena teased.

Klaus smirked at her. "Vampire speed comes in handy, sweetheart." He climbed into the car, putting it in drive and heading down the drive way.

* * *

Alright, so I'm still writing and I can't decide what I want to do with Marcel. Should he be against Klaus like he is in The Originals? Or should he welcome his "father" with open arms and relinquish New Orleans? Or should he just appear to do so?

Let me know in a review what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for new chapters! I just edited this one and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out! I hope you all are too!

Thanks so much for your reviews! I love getting them and seeing your opinions on Marcel and in general! I hope you all continue to like the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They rode in silence for a while before Elena finally turned on the radio. "Is it okay if I pick a station?" she asked him.

He nodded distractedly and she found a top 40 type station and started singing along to the song playing. After a minute she looked at him to find him sending her amused looks.

"What? It's a good song!" She defended.

He shook his head. "Whatever you say, love." He responded in amusement.

She finished singing the song and then turned the radio down. "Klaus?"

"Hm?"

"Did your witches ever get back to you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. I'll call them when I get to New Orleans." She nodded, biting her lip. "What, love?" he asked. She shook her head, making him sigh in exasperation. "Just say it!" he ordered.

"I just…" she looked away from him out the window. "I just want to know what this is!" she exclaimed. "This makes no sense. A month ago we were sworn enemies and now we're going on a road trip…having sex….sharing blood…And don't just tell me it's because I'm a vampire!" she ordered.

"Elena. I don't know what this is." He said. "I told you before, I'm purely going off my instincts."

"So what are your instincts?" she asked softly.

He growled lowly, frustrated. "That this, whatever it is." He gestured between them. "Is what I want, okay? When you drank my blood, it felt different. And then when we blood shared…it was like everything made sense. I find myself wanting to be around you…to take care of you…to teach you how to be a vampire…to show you my favorite parts of the world. You're mine. I don't know why or how, but I just know, deep within, that you are meant to be mine, okay?"

She bit her lip, tears filling her eyes. "I agree." She said quietly. "Before we blood shared, I felt like I was struggling to fit into some mold that someone had set forth for me. Being a vampire was confusing, but so was being a human. I kept trying to make it work with Stefan and take care of Jeremy and it was just falling apart. I fought myself so hard to not come to you that night. I thought, maybe it was just after effects of your blood, but when I finally gave in…and then when we had sex and fed off each other…I just feel safe with you. It's like my instincts are yelling at me to be wherever you are, but my head is telling me "Uh, that's Klaus…you're a moron." She finished, grinning slightly, making him nod and smirk at her. "I just…I want you to be mine, too. And I want to be yours." She finished.

He stopped a red light for a moment and leaned over and touched his forehead with hers. "Already done, love." He whispered, making her smile widely. He pecked her on the lips and entwined their fingers together. He wasn't sure where the words were coming from, but he knew he was speaking the truth. "I'm never going to let you go."

Rationally, she was aware that a month ago, if Klaus Mikaelson had told her he was never going to let her go, she would have run screaming for the hills but now that statement made her feel secure.

After their conversation, Elena was able to relax so much more and she settled back to watch the scenery pass as they made their way to New Orleans.

"So what are we going to New Orleans for?" she asked awhile alter.

He shrugged. "In the 1800s, my siblings and I built a home there. I thought it would be nice to visit. I might settle down there, possibly."

She frowned. "What about Mystic Falls?" she asked. "Isn't that your home?"

He laughed hollowly. "Maybe at one time, but New Orleans was a home I built. It has nothing to do with my father or doppelgangers." he shot her a teasing look. "or curses. I ruled the city."

She smiled. "You do seem like you like to rule things." She teased making him laugh. "Why now?" she asked.

He shrugged again. "Well, I have no human doppelganger to make hybrids and it just seems kind of pointless to stay in Mystic Falls."

She nodded. "What about the cure?" she asked.

"Don't worry about the cure." He ordered.

She gave him a puzzled look in response. "What do you mean?"

"Just don't worry about it, okay love?" he responded. He really did not want to have to admit that he had killed the hunter and that their chance for a cure was gone. That would then lead to him admitting that the hunter was currently in the backseat taunting him and telling him he was unworthy of Elena, as if he needed reminding.

"So did you tell your friends where you were going?" he asked to change the subject.

A grin played at her lips as she shook her head. "Nope. It's none of their business. I called Jeremy and told him I was going out of town though. And that I'd call him."

"Did you tell him who you were with?"

She shot him a look. "Do you think I'm crazy? He'd have me put in a mental hospital!"

He laughed. "Come now, love. I'm not that bad."

"Maybe not to me." She replied just as he pulled into the French quarter. "Wow." She said, gazing around at everything. "Can we get beignets?" she asked excitedly. "And pralines? I love pralines!"

He chuckled and nodded. "Let's get settled in first, okay?"

She nodded excitedly and he pulled into a hotel parking lot. He handed his keys over to the valet and then crossed over to open her door, where she was already climbing out. He took her hand and she smiled brightly at him as he led her inside.

"I thought we'd be staying at your house?" She asked as he led her inside.

He shook his head. "It's been closed up for decades. Too much work for just a few days."

She nodded as they stepped up to the reception desk.

"One room for Mikaelson, please." He said to the desk attendant.

"Good evening Mr. Mikaelson. I trust you had a pleasant trip?" the clerk asked, receiving a nod from Klaus. "I see you've reserved the penthouse suite with no check out date. Is that correct?" he received another nod from Klaus. "Fredrick will take your bags up for you and here are two keys. The room service menu is located next to the phone if you should need it. I hope you have a pleasant night."

The attendant handed the keys over and they turned away from the desk to make their way to the elevators.

"The penthouse, Klaus?" Elena asked in disbelief. He just smirked at her in return and handed her one of the room keys.

When they made it to their suite, their bags were already waiting on them. Klaus nudged the door closed with his foot as he pulled Elena to him. He crushed his lips to hers, holding her tightly to him as one hand went to the back of her head.

She responded eagerly and her hands found the hem of his shirt, breaking away to pull it over his head as he did the same to her shirt and bra. As soon as their bare chest touched, she moaned loudly, spurring him to move them to the bed.

"Let's test the bed out, shall we?" he whispered.

She laughed and nodded before attaching her lips to his neck. He groaned when she sucked on the delicate spot beneath his ear while her hands played at the waistband of his pants.

He helped her out of hers before stepping back to take off his.

She tugged him under the covers with her and held him close to her. "Klaus…" she said.

"Hm?" he asked from where he was raining kisses on her stomach.

"Nevermind." She said, pulling him back up to her.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth and settled himself on top of her, groaning again as he filled her completely. If you had asked him, he would have sworn there was no better place on this Earth to be than inside her. He kissed her gently before starting to move within her.

She moaned loudly and clutched at his shoulders tightly as he thrust inside her slowly. She was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven. There had been sex in her life before but this was on a whole other level.

They took their time, languidly kissing each other and stroking various body parts before she begged him to go faster. He complied and she screamed her release. He followed her a few minutes later and he roared loudly before collapsing on top of her.

Eventually, he shuffled to her side and pulled her close to him. They laid there silently for some time as he ran his fingers through her hair and she traced the tattoos on his shoulder.

"We need to get you somewhere to feed." He finally said quietly, breaking the spell that had come over the room.

She lifted her head up from his chest, wrinkling her nose. "You mean, you didn't bring blood bags?"

He gave her a smirk. "Nope."

She jumped up angrily, grabbing at her clothes. "Klaus! How could you?! I can't feed from humans!"

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"What if I'm a ripper?" she whispered.

He sat up at the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand, bringing her to stand between his legs. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her cheek before speaking. "Darling, in order to be a ripper, you have to have no control. It's very easy to learn to control as a new vampire. We will get you there."

She sniffled. "I don't want to kill anyone." She said as a couple of tears fell out of her eyes.

He brushed the tears off her cheeks. "You won't. I promise."

She took a couple of deep breaths. "I hate this! I'm so emotional…all the time!" she exclaimed.

He cracked a smile. "Yeah, that gets a little better."

"I would hope so!" she said. "I feel like this is PMS times a million!"

He waved her away toward their bags and she got dressed quickly. "Where are we going?" she asked when she was done.

He shrugged. "Somewhere on Bourbon St. New Orleans has its fair share of drunks and bars and clubs and that's always where it's easiest to get someone away from the crowd." He explained

They arrived at the famous street quickly and Klaus led Elena to a small club off the beaten path. The line was short and they got in quickly. Once they went inside, the music was loud and there were more people than the exterior showed.

"So what do I do?" Elena yelled at Klaus.

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Just find someone that seems like they want some company." He instructed. "For you, it would probably be a boy that looks a little awkward, preferably off by himself."

She nodded and looked around, concentrating. "I can't do this." She declared after a moment. She spun on her heel and marched her way to the bar.

He chuckled and followed behind her.

"One rum and coke." She ordered at the bar. She caught the eyes of the bartender and held them. "You already saw my ID. I'm over 21." She compelled.

The bartender nodded and went off to get her drink.

"Well you've got compulsion down anyway." He mused.

She sighed. "Yeah, at the funeral for the council….the Hunter hurt my friend and I had to compel her to forget. You kind of learn it quickly that way."

"Okay, lesson one. Stop feeling sorry for yourself." He instructed. "Yes. Your life has sucked royally for the last couple of years and you died. But you're a vampire now. Treat it as a new beginning or some other nonsense." He waved his hand around vaguely.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, starting today. No feeling sorry for myself. I'm a vampire and…I'm going to have fun." She grinned, making him smile back at her.

She finished her drink and then set it on the bar. "Come on." She ordered, grabbing his hand. "We're going to dance."

He followed her to the dance floor and grasped her hips tightly as she turned around and started grinding on him for a minute before turning around and dancing against him. Every few seconds her lips would almost graze his but then she'd pull away smiling. He was sure this was a new form of torture devised by teenage girls.

They kept dancing to a few songs and by the end, Klaus was fully aroused and pissed that they still hadn't fed so he could take Elena home and show her exactly the torment she had put him through that night.

She was buying drink after drink, downing them almost as fast as the waiter could bring them. He had to admit that he was a little impressed.

"You know, I used to not be like this." She informed him. He raised an eyebrow in response. "I used to be the head cheerleader." She told him in a matter of fact tone. "Caroline and I ruled the school and Bonnie kind of followed along." She laughed. "We were major bitches."

"Really?" he drawled. "I can't imagine."

She nodded, downing her current drink and signaling for another. "There was this bar right outside town. The bartender's name was Blake. He always gave us free drinks. He was so hot." She said, gazing off into space. "Not as hot as you though, don't worry." She clarified, giggling.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, love. I'm going to find someone for you to feed off of and then we are going home, okay?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Let's dance, Nik!"

He raised an eyebrow. The only other time she had called him Nik was one time, in bed. "Since when am I Nik?" he asked.

She turned back to look at him. "Since I started liking you lots." She responded, nodding at herself. "Is that okay?" she turned huge eyes on him, as if her world break if he said no.

He sighed. "Yes, love. You can call me Nik." He kissed her on her forehead as she started dancing with him again. Maybe she would wear herself out?

"Nik…" she whined a few seconds later.

"What love?" he responded.

"I'm hungry!" she exclaimed.

He smirked. "Come on, love. Let's find you someone tasty to eat." He pulled her off the dance floor so they could look. "Do you see anyone appetizing?" he asked idly.

She looked around, tapping her finger on her chin. "Him. He looks like Blake." She answered, pointing at a taller boy with shabby blonde hair.

He exhaled slowly and nodded. "Alright then. Just go up to him, compel him not to scream or whatever and then bite. Try to pull away without taking too much blood."

"But how much is too much?" she demanded.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You'll know. Just go."

He watched her make her way to the boy and start talking to him. He was about to interrupt, as she was spending way too much time talking to him when he saw her gently sink her fangs into his neck. He groaned. He had never seen her feed on someone else, but he decided it was one of his new favorite thing. She was such a gorgeous vampire.

"That's enough, love." He ordered behind her, not pulling her away yet to see if she'd listen.

She groaned and pulled away, turning to him and glaring. "I wasn't done."

He nodded toward the boy. "If you didn't stop, he was going to pass out."

She scrunched her nose up in response, licking her lips. Her fangs hadn't receded yet and he couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her.

"You are so beautiful." He said, his fingers touching the veins lacing underneath her eyes. The boy tried to run off and he grabbed his arm. "Go home. You don't remember anything from tonight. You came to the club, blacked out and woke up at home." He compelled quickly before turning back to Elena.

He stepped toward her, making her back up until her back hit the wall. When she was against the wall, he put one hand on the wall behind her and then kissed her fully on the mouth. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around him tightly and pressing her body against his.

"Klaus…" she whispered after a moment. "I need something else to drink." She declared.

He pinched the bridge of his nose again and decided to get a drink for himself. Clearly he wasn't going back to their hotel room any time soon.

Hours later, they were both drunk and stumbling into the street as the club shut down. Elena had her shoes off and in one hand and her other hand tightly wrapped around Klaus', pulling him along with her.

"Ohmygod." She said, laughing. "I haven't had this much fun since…since…before my parents died!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and used the hand she had to pull her to him. "Where to now, love?" he asked.

"What's open?" she asked. "Ooh, could we find a place to play pool?!" she asked excitedly.

He chuckled again and put his arm around her. "Come on then, I'm sure we'll find somewhere."

They walked down the street and eventually found a place that was open. Elena grabbed them beers while Klaus found an empty pool table.

"So have you ever played pool?" Elena asked curiously as she grabbed her cue.

He smirked at her. "Love, I was searching for the doppelganger for 500 years, not dead. Of course I have."

She nodded and made the first shot, missing the pockets completely.

"Here." He said. He lined up behind her and grabbed her pool stick.

He fixed the angle she had and then let her hit the ball. This time the ball went in the pocket and she did a little dance before turning around and kissing him on the cheek

"Thank you baby!" she exclaimed.

He cracked a smile at her and took aim for his own ball, sinking two in and making her pout.

"Stop pouting." He said, leaning down and kissing her, nipping at her pouting lip and making her laugh.

He took another shot and then let her have her turn. They finished the game quickly with Klaus winning easily.

"No fair!" Elena said when they were done. "I need practice!"

He chuckled again and wrapped an arm around her. "We'll come back. Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "Thanks for taking me out." She said.

"Any time, love." He responded, kissing her temple as he led her out of the bar.

The sun was rising, making streaks of orange and reds appear on the horizon.

"Meet me back at the hotel?" he asked. She nodded and he took off at vampire speed, her following close behind.

"One day I'll beat you." She declared when they arrived back at the hotel.

He just laughed. "Looking forward to it love." He glanced at the time when they arrived back to their suite. "Want to order some breakfast?" he asked.

She was in the bathroom, putting on a loose t-shirt with some shorts, throwing her hair in a messy top knot.

"Sure, ham and cheese omelet?" she asked, poking her head out of the bathroom.

He nodded and she went back to getting ready for bed as he made the call for room service.

A few minutes later, both of their cell phones started going off.

"Hello?" Klaus answered his. "You better have answers for me." He glanced at Elena and gestured to the balcony and she nodded before grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" Elena said into hers.

"Where are you?" Damon demanded.

Elena sighed heavily. "I just needed to get away, Damon."

"Elena, it's not safe for you to do that right now." He protested. "You're still new and you have barely learned any control thanks to that ridiculous bunny diet."

"Damon. I'm not alone." She said. "I'll come back to Mystic Falls when I'm ready."

"Who are you with?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'm with Klaus." She responded, waiting for him to start screaming.

She didn't have to wait long. "What!?" he yelled. "Where are you?! I'll come get you! Damn that hybrid. He compelled you didn't he?!"

"I'm still on vervain Damon." She reminded him. "You know that. I promise I'm perfectly safe and I'll be home soon."

She hung up her phone before he could protest again just as Klaus came back into the room.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

He raked his hand over his face. "The witches…" he responded vaguely, like he was distracted.

She perked up. "The ones you had researching about us?" she asked. "What did they say?"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the sitting area. He sat down on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap. "I'm really not sure how to say it." He responded.

"So just say it." She answered, shrugging a shoulder.

"Their best guess is that it all started with the sacrifice…" he started, rubbing her back when she shuddered. "When I drained your blood, it awoke…something in both of us. Apparently this was always meant to happen…"

She gazed at him in anticipation of his explanation but none came as he lapsed into thought. "What, Klaus? What was supposed to happen?"

He met her eyes. "We're mates." He said simply.

She laughed. "What, like soul mates? Do we even have souls anymore?"

"Of course we do Elena!" he said. "Apparently, draining your blood marked you as mine. It wasn't activated until you became a vampire. Then, when I cured you of the werewolf venom…"

"It sealed the deal." She interrupted. "So this is all fake." She started to get up.

"No!" he protested. He grabbed both of her hands to keep her on his lap. "Elena, this is the most real thing either of us could ever experience."

"This is crazy!" she argued. "I have literally been with a vampire….and best friends with two more…for over two years and I have never heard of mates. What does that even mean?"

"It means..." he seemed to be struggling with his words. "We were made for each other." He finally settled on. "Love, think about it, all of the vampires you have contact with were turned by Katerina, who turns them and runs. She never actually stays and teaches them anything. They are grossly behind the vampire customs and traditions."

She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Customs and traditions? Like what?"

He waved a hand. "We have plenty of time for all of that. Mates is a predetermined thing, but as you can imagine, since vampires don't go around blood sharing with everyone…it's not something easily found. I have honestly only heard about it happening once before and they only shared blood after they were both vampires, not while one was a human."

Her eyebrows were crinkled together. "I still don't get it." She said.

He sighed. "We balance each other out, love. The vampire is a demon inhabiting a body with a soul, so naturally, in some, the soul is stronger and in others, the demon is stronger."

"So are you saying your demon is stronger?" she asked. He nodded at her, raising their hands to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "Is that why you're such an asshole?" she teased. He nodded again, cracking a smile. "I guess it does make sense." She mused. "Why else would we have felt comfortable moving this fast?"

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek softly. "Now, who was on the phone?" he asked curiously.

She scowled. "Damon. He's mad I'm with you. He doesn't know about us though, just that I'm away and that I'm with you."

He nodded. "Your friends are going to be very angry." He observed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She sighed and nodded. "I know…I'm not looking forward to the conversation."

He smirked. "What are you looking forward to?" he asked.

She smiled brightly and stood up, pulling him over toward the bed. "I'm looking forward to falling into bed with you. With our breakfast, which is taking forever by the way, and sleeping the day away with you."

"Just sleeping?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, a little more than sleeping." She giggled.

He tackled her onto the bed, making her shriek with laughter. He growled playfully as he nipped at her neck. She laughed as he nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her scent deeply.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and he growled as he answered it. The entire time the hotel employee was in the room, he stood there menacingly, waiting for him to leave.

"Yes, we can set up silverware. Good bye." He finally said, holding the door open.

"You didn't have to be rude." Elena chided when the employee was gone. "You're so growly today."

He smirked at her and growled again as he stalked toward her. She laughed madly as she ran away from him. They played tag around the suite for another ten minutes before he caught her. They fell onto the bed as he kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away, he gently brushed the hair out of her face. "You are it for me, darling." He whispered, making tears spring to her eyes at the love she saw in his eyes.

She nodded, feeling the truth in his words deep within her heart. "Me too, Nik." She whispered back. She leaned up and kissed him again.

He kissed her all over, showing her exactly how much he meant his words. She had heard people refer to sex as worshipping each other but this was the first time she experienced it.

They finished some time later and Elena suddenly laughed.

"Well I bet my omelet is cold." She explained.

Klaus grinned. "I'll order you another one." He answered.

She yawned and shook her head. "I'll just eat later. I'm exhausted."

She cuddled into the blankets and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her quickly before getting comfortable himself.

"Night baby." She said softly.

"Good night darling." He replied, cuddling her close as they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! We're up to chapter 4! I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and follows on this story! I LOVE getting all the emails with the reviews. I'm still a little ahead than what is actually posted, but I'm quickly catching up to myself so updates may come slower. I'm also working a lot this week and next because we are short staffed.

I'm also toying with the idea of posting another fic for Kol/Elena. Yes? No? Maybe?

Disclaimer: Because I keep forgetting, obviously I don't own TVD. Because that ish that was the 5th season finale? WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED! My heart was ripped out, guys. It's on the floor and the TVD writers stomped on it. And the set it on fire.

Also, I'm using some lines/a scene from The Originals/TVD. I'm sure you can guess which ones.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

They slept the majority of the day away. They were eventually forced to wake up when their phones started going off again.

"I'm slinging them from the balcony." Klaus growled, lifting his head from his position on Elena's chest.

She groaned groggily. "Tell them I'm not home." She stretched and turned over on her stomach, shoving her arms under her pillow.

He chuckled and kissed her back where a bit was exposed from her shirt riding up. He reached over and grabbed her phone first. "It's Caroline." He said.

In an uncharacteristic move, she grabbed it from him, ignored the call, turned her phone off and tossed it across the room. He chuckled and snatched his phone up, answering it just before it went to voicemail.

"More answers, Tosha?" he asked idly.

He listened for a few minutes before saying anything else. "Well, then I guess you better find a hunter, hm? Get on that for me, would you?"

He hung up, turning his phone off and burrowing back under the covers with Elena. "We should get up, love." He said quietly.

She opened one eye. "Why?"

He smiled at her. "Because it's about to be nightfall and New Orleans always wakes up at night." He answered.

"Are you looking for a hunter so you can find a cure?" she asked abruptly. "Do you still want to cure me?" her eyes were filling with tears. "These emotions suck!" she exclaimed.

"Honestly…no I don't want to cure you." He answered. His hand rubbed up and down her back. "I like you this way."

Elena sighed, stretching like a cat. "Fine I'll get up." She replied, not responding to his comment.

She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. He sighed, knowing that she still thought he was trying to cure her.

"Dammit." He growled, stalking to the bathroom himself.

He climbed into the shower behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She squealed in response.

"I don't want to cure you." He whispered in her ear. "I have other reasons for trying to find the hunters that have nothing to do with you." He explained.

"Like what?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'll tell you at another time. I don't want you to worry about that right now." He said, kissing her temple. "Let's just have fun, okay? We're in the best city in the world and you're a new vampire, embrace it. Stop looking for next week's biggest plot twist."

She sighed heavily and nodded. "Okay, go." She shoved at his shoulders. "I want to shower by myself." She ordered.

He gave her a wounded look, "But love, what about my shower?"

"You can go after me!" she exclaimed. "Showers are sacred." She nodded to herself.

He laughed and climbed out of the shower. "Have it your way love." He responded, holding his hands up in surrender as he left her to get ready.

She climbed out of the shower a few minutes later and decided to put some music on her phone to get ready, like she used to. She smile as she realized this was the most carefree she had felt since her parents died and vampires had exploded into her life.

She finished her hair and makeup and then made her way back to their bed room to get dressed.

"You look beautiful." Klaus said from his place on the bed. He held his hand out. "Come here." He requested.

Elena smiled and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her on top of him. Her lips met his before he could make a move.

He switched them around so that she was under him at vampire speed and she quickly pulled at his boxers that he had worn to bed.

He was undressed quickly and pushing himself inside her, instantly beginning a fast pace. She urged him faster until they were a blur to human eyes. She threw her head to the side and pulled him toward her neck as he did the same with hers. They both moaned loudly at the taste of the other's blood on their tongues.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Elena sighed.

Klaus gave her a gentle smile and kissed her before he rolled off of her. "Let's get dressed, love." He requested.

She nodded and climbed out of bed. She quickly threw on some shorts and a loose tank top, pairing the outfit with ankle boots, a few bracelets and a long necklace. When she was done, she tousled her hair a bit and turned back to him, where he was shrugging on a jacket.

He led her back to the French Quarter with no particular destination in mind.

"Karaoke!" She exclaimed when they passed by a bar with music coming from it.

He groaned. "Come on love, seriously?"

"Yes seriously." She said, grinning. "It's fun."

He sighed but held the door to the bar open for her. He was beginning to understand that he would do anything he could to make her happy, even if it was an insipid karaoke bar in the middle of the French Quarter. The problem was that he was pretty sure that it wasn't the bond leading his actions, he actually wanted to make her happy and that thought was completely foreign to him.

When they made it into the bar, he turned to grab drinks as Elena found them a table. When he turned back around, he was shocked to his core.

"How you like me now?!" a man was singing on the stage. "How you like me now?!"

"What the hell?" Klaus breathed.

"What?" Elena asked, concerned. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Klaus asked. "I created him, love."

Marcel met his eyes when he stepped off the stage. "Klaus." He said plainly.

Klaus stepped partially in front of Elena. "Marcel."

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Marcel continued.

Klaus shrugged. "Has it been that long?"

"The way I recall it, he ran you out of town." Marcel responded. "Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

Klaus stepped closer to him as Marcel advanced. "And how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I've recently incinerated to dust."

Several vampires stood up to stand behind Marcel as Klaus stepped closer and Elena bit her lip in worry, willing Klaus not to do anything to this vampire.

Marcel looked around. "Well if I had known you were coming back into town, I'd have…"

"Done what, Marcel?" Klaus interrupted menacingly. Marcel glared and Klaus stepped even closer. "What would you have done?"

Marcel continued to glare for a moment before he cracked a wide grin. "I'd have thrown you a damn parade." He finally responded.

Klaus laughed and the two men embraced in a typical man hug that consisted of back patting more than anything and when they pulled away, Marcel put both hands on either side of Klaus's face.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, my mentor, my savior, my sire." He exclaimed.

Klaus grinned. "I'd written you off as dead." He said.

Marcel shook his head. "I rose like a phoenix from the ashes." He quipped. "Come on, let's get you a drink, and one for your lady friend?" he questioned, looking at Elena.

Klaus turned around and grabbed Elena's hand, pulling her closely to him. "Stay by me." He whispered in her ear.

Marcel bought them both drinks and led them to a booth in the back of the bar.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Marcel said once they were seated.

Klaus smirked. "I could say the same for you Marcellus."

Marcel grinned. "Well, I didn't exactly know where you and your siblings ran off to." He glanced at Elena. "Looks like you've been busy."

She just smiled at him in response.

"I've been around." Klaus responded vaguely.

"Well, how long are you going to be around now?" Marcel asked curiously.

Klaus shrugged, throwing an arm around Elena. "Not sure yet. I guess we'll see."

They shared a few more drinks before Elena leaned up and whispered something in Klaus' ear. As soon as she did, Klaus looked up at Marcel started making his goodbyes.

"I never knew you to be reined in by a woman." Marcel said, laughing.

Klaus smirked at him. "Ah, Marcel. Have I taught you nothing? When such a beautiful woman wants to get you alone, you don't exactly say no." he responded.

Elena smiled up at Klaus, but still didn't say anything. Even Klaus was finding her silence odd.

"I'm not sure about him." She said as soon as they were out of the bar.

Klaus kissed her temple. "Don't worry about it. Come on love, you haven't fed all day. We're going out to eat." He quipped.

She rolled her eyes at his poor attempt at a joke. "You won't let me kill anyone, right?" she asked.

"Whatever you wish, love." He responded.

An hour later, Elena was compelling the second person she fed on. When she was done, she turned to Klaus who had walked up behind her.

"You're doing very well, love." He complimented, wiping a bit of blood off her chin, licking it from his finger.

She wrinkled her nose. "If you say so. I'd still rather drink from bags."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Blood bags won't always be readily available, love, and I don't want you going off the rails just because they are in short supply."

"I didn't say you were wrong." She informed him. "I just said I didn't like it."

He laughed in response. "I'm going to find someone to eat myself love. I'll be back in a moment."

He sped off before she could respond and she sighed. "Don't kill anyone." She said uselessly.

A short while later, they were on their way back to their hotel. "So, Marcel." She said, returning to their earlier conversation.

"We'll watch him." Klaus told her to placate her.

"Are you planning on staying New Orleans?" she asked curiously.

Her only answer was a shrug.

They made it back to their hotel and began getting ready for bed.

She laughed as she stood in the bathroom, brushing her teeth after putting on her pajamas and taking her makeup off, tying her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"What love?" he asked, where he was doing the same thing, minus the makeup and hair.

"It's just." She used her toothbrush to gesture between the two of them. "Look at us. We're so….normal." she laughed again, quickly becoming hysterical as her emotions got the better of her.

His lips quirked up as he pulled her to him. "I wouldn't have us any other way darling." He said quickly. He kissed her on the forehead as her laughter cleared and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ugh I hate this!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy, I'm crying!"

He chuckled. "It gets better, love. I promise." He released her and headed to the bedroom, knowing she needed a minute by herself.

She finished up her teeth and wiped her eyes, feeling a bit calmer.

When she came into the bedroom, he was already in bed and she eagerly climbed under the covers, snuggling close to him.

"Whatever this is…" she stated quietly. "I'm glad it happened."

"Me too, love." He responded, kissing her quickly before turning around to turn off the bedside lamp.

She woke up a few hours later to Klaus angrily pacing the room. "Would you just go away?!" he growled fiercely. "I did not kill you! My mother did! You can't blame me for that!"

He was quiet for a moment. "You know as well as I do that will never happen." He responded. "There's one thing on this Earth that could kill me… and it doesn't exist anymore."

She watched him curiously for a moment, surprised that he didn't seem to realize she was awake.

"I can't go anywhere because of _her_!" he declared fiercely. "Oh god, not you too." He suddenly sneered, looking in a different direction. "You stupid _whore_. Not satisfied playing with my brother?"

"Klaus?" she finally whispered softly.

He spun around on his heel, glaring at her fiercely. "You may share her face, but you do not even compare to her." He said.

She swallowed as he confirmed her worst fears. That all the men in her life would always compare her to her ancestors and that she would fall short.

"Who are you talking to, Klaus?" she asked bravely.

He glared fiercely at her. "You Katerina, who else is here?!" he gestured wildly around the room.

"Klaus, it's not Katherine." She insisted.

"Oh lovely. Tatia. The one that started it all." He glared. "You're just as vindictive as your descendent."

She reached forward and grabbed his hand. "You aren't making any sense. Klaus, its Elena."

His eyes cleared for a moment and he looked at her with real fear in his eyes. "Elena?" he asked. She nodded and pulled him closer to her.

"It's me." She reassured him.

He clutched her tightly to him. "I'm sorry I woke you." He said quietly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He smiled at her, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. "Don't worry about me love." He answered.

She shook her head. "No, something's going on. What is it?"

"It's a side effect." He finally admitted.

"To what?" she asked cautiously.

"Of killing a hunter that belongs to The Five." He responded.

"A hunter that belongs to the five?" she repeated and her face lit up as she realized what he was saying. "Connor! You killed him?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, this happened once in the 1600s too…I killed one of the Five and he haunted me for the next hundred or so years trying to get me to kill myself." He quirked a smile. "He doesn't seem to understand that's rather impossible so he's begun to appear to me as Tatia and Katerina."

She shook her head, standing up to find some clothes. "There has to be a way to fix it. We're going to have to talk to Bonnie."

He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Love, I have at least five witches researching. It will be fine. Worst comes to worst, I'll deal with it for a 100 years, just like I did last time."

"Klaus…" she whispered. "We need to talk to Bonnie. She'll be able to find something, I'm sure."

"Then we'll talk to Bonnie when we get back to Mystic Falls." He proposed, raising her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. "If she'll even talk to us about this."

She sighed and nodded in response, knowing that arguing was pointless. He smiled at her and led her back to bed, easily distracting her.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Another chapter! I'm currently in the middle of Chapter 6 so hopefully it'll be up soon. In this chapter, we're finally going to bring in some of the Mystic Falls characters. Who's guessing that they don't like Elena's new boyfriend?

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Wake up, love." She heard the next morning.

She groaned. "What?" she asked grumpily.

He chuckled. "You are not a morning person." He observed. "I got you breakfast." He said.

She opened one eye and glared at him slightly, making him outright laugh this time. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Just after nine." He replied. "Come on, love."

She sighed, sitting up in bed and accepting the food he brought her. "Thanks." She finally said quietly.

He grabbed his own plate, joining her on the bed and they ate in silence for a few moments.

"Klaus, what are we going to do?" she finally asked quietly. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "I mean about you hallucinating." She clarified.

"Stop worrying so much, darling." He responded. "We'll get it worked out and everything will be fine. I told you, worse comes to worse, I'll deal with it for a hundred years and then everything will be fine."

"A hundred years?" she choked. "Seriously?"

He laughed. "When you've lived as long as I have, a hundred years isn't that long at all." He explained. "I promise, once you've lived beyond a life time, time starts to seem distorted."

She sighed.

"Kol is coming today." He said abruptly to change the subject.

"Why?" she questioned.

"We're going to get our old house opened up." Klaus explained. "I know you'll want to go back and forth to Mystic Falls" 'For a while' he added silently. "But I think it would be nice to settle down here for a bit."

Her mouth hung open in shock. "Are you kidding me?!" she screeched, making him wince. "You can't just make decisions like that!" she told him. "I have no idea what I want to do and even if I did, we need to talk about it together!"

She got up, slamming her plate on the bedside table. She quickly grabbed some pants and was throwing her hair up in a messy pony tail before he could stop her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned another glare on him. "I'm making my own decision and going running." She started walking to the door and turned back before she left. "And don't you dare follow me." She ordered.

He winced at how loud she slammed the door.

Hours later, she still hadn't returned and Kol finally arrived to their suite.

"Brother." Kol greeted, looking around. "And where's the lovely Elena?"

"I'm about to go look for her." Klaus said. "We had a fight this morning and she ran off and now it's been a couple of hours. Just, make yourself at home while I call her."

Klaus dialed her number, _again, _and she once again sent the call straight to voicemail. "Dammit!" he growled.

"What did you do?" Kol asked curiously.

Klaus sighed. "She didn't like the idea of settling down here. Or…she didn't like that I made that decision without her." Kol shot him a confused look and Klaus nodded. "I know. I'm sure it has something to do with women's liberation or some other nonsense."

Kol laughed and pulled out his phone. "Here, let me try."

Klaus told him Elena's number and Kol pressed the phone to his ear as it started ringing.

"Hello?" Elena answered finally.

"Ah, darling! Glad to hear that you are alive and well." Kol exclaimed.

"Kol." She said flatly.

"Yes, I've just gotten to your hotel room, where my brother has spent some time destroying some various property and I was devastated to learn you ran off." Kol explained extravagantly. "May I ask where you are so that we can come and collect you?"

"No." she responded shortly.

"Why ever not, darling?" Kol asked. "I came all the way to New Orleans to spend some time with my new sister in law and she runs off! You can imagine how upset I am."

"I'm not your sister in law, Kol." Elena retorted. "And I'm out. I'll be back when I feel like it. Klaus needs to not get his way for once in his life."

Kol laughed in response as Klaus shot him a dark look. "Alright. Call us if you need anything, okay, darling?"

She agreed and hung up.

Klaus growled, beginning his pacing again. "She's infuriating!" he exclaimed.

Kol laughed. "I think you're just not used to a girl denying you anything. Relax. She'll be back in a bit."

Meanwhile, Elena was sitting at a park with her arms crossed, glaring at Damon. "How did you find me?" she demanded.

"Witchy did a locator spell." He answered. "You need to come home. What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

She continued to glare. "I'm here to…figure some things out. To have fun!"

"And you're having fun with Klaus?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you lost your mind? He's the enemy Elena!"

She just stared him down and he sighed. "Well, I didn't want to have to do this…" he said.

Caroline suddenly stepped up and injected a syringe filled with vervain into Elena's neck.

"I'll never forgive you." Elena said as she went down.

"You went all the way to New Orleans, shot my sister full of vervain and then brought her back here?!" Jeremy exclaimed when Damon and Caroline walked into the Salvatore house, carrying Elena between them.

"We couldn't just leave her there with Klaus, Jeremy!" Caroline exclaimed.

They sat her down on a chair with arms and Damon began tying her hands down so she couldn't escape when she woke up.

"I don't know what she was doing with Klaus." Jeremy admitted. "But I'm sure she had a good reason!"

Caroline shook her head. "Whatever it is. We'll figure it out and fix her."

Elena groaned as she woke up. "What the hell?" she asked.

"We brought you back to Mystic Falls." Damon explained. "We're going to figure out what Klaus has done to you and fix it. Don't worry."

Elena gave him a baffled look. "Fix it? There's nothing to fix!" she spotted Jeremy. "Jeremy! Please help! Untie me!"

He made a step to do just that but Damon grabbed his arm, forcing him out the door. "Thanks for playing Little Gilbert. We'll call you when big sis is all better."

Jeremy protested as Damon slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Alright." Damon said, turning around. "Where should we begin?"

Outside, Jeremy made his way to his car, knowing if he made any calls right here, Damon and Caroline would hear him easily.

Once he got down the road, he sighed and called the one person he never thought he'd call again.

"Little Gilbert!" a jovial voice answered.

"Kol." Jeremy began. "Look, I don't know why Elena was with your brother, but he needs to know something."

"Give it here, Kol." He heard in the background and then Klaus was on the line. "What is it?"

"Klaus, Damon and Caroline kidnapped Elena. They shot her full of vervain and have her tied up in the Salvatore house. I don't know why my sister was with you, but I'm sure she had a good reason and she definitely needs help right now."

"I'll be there as quick as I can." Klaus replied. "Are you there now?" he asked, when Jeremy said no, he continued. "Go back and I don't know, make them research for ways to break compulsion or something. So she's not alone."

"Did you compel her, Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

"No." Klaus replied simply. "I'm sure she'll want to explain later."

Jeremy did what Klaus asked and anxiously watched the clock as he waited for the Original to show up. Surprisingly, it only took Klaus four hours to make it back to Mystic Falls and Jeremy had successfully kept the gang researching for ways to break compulsion and tell his sister that Klaus was on his way without anyone finding out.

Klaus shoved the door open and Damon immediately tried to stop him from entering the house. Surprisingly, Klaus didn't do anything except shove him aside. When he saw Elena tied up and tears coursing down her cheeks, his eyes glowed yellow and his fangs came out as he growled.

He was by her side in an instant, easily getting her untied and she immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, crying earnestly now in relief and happiness.

As Klaus comforted his mate, Kol and Jeremy held Damon, Caroline and Bonnie back.

"Nuh uh uh." Kol said teasingly. "You don't want me to kill you now do you?" when Damon tried to make his way over to the couple.

"Shhh." Klaus was saying, rubbing her back as he held her. "I'm here now. It's okay."

She was hiccupping and crying and murmuring unintelligibly.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded, glaring at the group and still rubbing Elena's back. She had settled down now a little bit and was sniffling into Klaus's chest.

"As far as I can tell, Bonnie did a locator spell which said Elena was in New Orleans." Jeremy said. "Damon and Caroline went down there and shot her full of vervain to keep her down and brought her back here."

At the explanation, Elena burst into tears again, drawing Klaus' attention back to her. Klaus glared at the group. "You're lucky that even though you officially get the award for the worst friends alive, she probably won't let me kill you."

"No!" Elena yelled. "Please, can we just go back to New Orleans? I don't want to be here anymore." She said anxiously.

"Whatever you wish, sweetheart." Klaus replied, kissing her forehead gently.

"What's going on here?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Elena, what is happening? If it's not compulsion, why on Earth would you be with Klaus?"

Elena glared at Bonnie. "Apparently, the sacrifice had some other consequences." She said in answer.

"Meaning?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrow.

"We're mates." Klaus answered simply.

"Mates!?" Damon exclaimed. "How did that even happen?!" he demanded.

Klaus smirked. "So I guess Sage taught you more than just how to feed."

Damon didn't respond to that, just glared.

"Hey you killed her, technically. Not me." Klaus said in response. "Shh, love, you've got to stop crying." He said softly to Elena.

She sniffled. "I can't help it!" she exclaimed.

He rubbed her back again. "I know. Try to just take a few deep breaths, okay? Focus on breathing." He ordered.

"Seriously, when did the mates thing happen?" Damon demanded.

Klaus shrugged. "Apparently, when I did the sacrifice, it awakened the bond…and last week, when Elena was infected with werewolf venom and I cured her, it sealed it."

Damon nodded, surprisingly accepting the answer. "Well, thanks for not actually killing us, then." He said awkwardly. Caroline shot him a shocked look. "Look Barbie, mates are rare, but they do exist and if they are really mates, then we don't stand a chance at separating them. Not even death can do that." Damon explained.

The blonde vampire didn't say anything, but still didn't seem satisfied.

"How did you get here so fast?" Elena asked her mate curiously.

He smirked at her. "I compelled a plane pilot to ignore his course and fly straight here instead."

She gaped. "Klaus!"

"It was a small plane, love!" he defended. "I didn't kill anyone?" He said questioningly.

She just shook her head and leaned up to kiss him softly, ignoring the disgusted sounds from her friends and the mocking kissy noises from Kol.

"Ew. This is so disgusting." Caroline scoffed as she grabbed her bag and stalked out of the Salvatore house.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Bonnie said. "But I can't get behind this. He's killed so many people!"

She followed Caroline out.

Elena shook her head, tears beginning to fall down her face again and Klaus gathered her up in his arms. "Alright. That's it. We're leaving." He said. "She'll call you later." He said to Jeremy, who nodded.

Klaus carried Elena out of the house and Kol followed. They went directly to the airport.

"Come on, love!" Kol exclaimed when they made it to their gate. "Laugh!" he jumped up on the window sill of the airport and started moonwalking to get a laugh out of her.

It worked. Elena let out a huge laugh until tears were leaking from her eyes.

Back in Mystic Falls, everyone was eating at the Mystic Grill discussing this new development.

"I just can't believe her!" Caroline exclaimed. "It's disgusting!"

Damon shook his head. "Give it up Barbie. She's literally with him until death."

She shook her head. "I just can't. This is insane!" She pulled out her phone. "Oh my god! Now she's instagramming with them!"

She held out her phone to Bonnie who grabbed it. Elena, Klaus and Kol were standing in the airport with Elena holding her phone out in front of them to snap a picture. She and Kol were both grinning widely and Klaus was kissing Elena's cheek. She had captioned the picture "Love these boys who make me laugh even when I feel like crying for days. #myfaveboys"

"I am literally speechless." Caroline said.

Bonnie nodded. "What the hell? How long have they even been together!?" she turned to Jeremy. "Do you know?"

He shook his head.

"He said when Elena was infected with werewolf venom, so barely a week?" Stefan answered. "I can't believe this. When did you hear about mates?" he asked, turning to his brother.

Damon shrugged. "About 75 years ago. There's a couple in Greece who found their mates. Supposedly, every vampire has one but you only find them by bloodsharing."

"But they didn't blood share!" Stefan protested.

Damon shot him a look. "Please, if the bond activates when just one takes the other's blood, how long do you think they actually lasted long before they started bloodsharing?"

Stefan shook his head sadly in response, staring into his drink. It seemed like Elena turning into a vampire really did make him lose her for good and now without Klaus helping, he'd never find the cure.

"How much longer?" Elena asked anxiously on the plane.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly and glanced at the watch on his wrist. "About an hour and a half."

"You really don't like flying, do you darling?" Kol said from the other side of the aisle.

Elena shook her head. "The flying is fine. It's the going up and coming down I don't like."

Kol laughed outright and Klaus chuckled, kissing her temple.

"Don't worry, love." He said quietly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled at him. "I know. I'm sorry I ran off."

He shrugged. "I'm not used to…how should I say this…women, or people in general for that matter… that have opinions?" he finally said. "I'm used to making all the decisions."

She nodded. "I know. Just try to talk about them?" she requested and when he nodded at her, she rested her head on his shoulder. "So what are we doing when we get back?" she asked.

"We're going to get you something to eat and then I thought we'd go out with Marcel. He has a friend he thinks you might get along well with." Klaus replied, resting his head on top of hers.

She nodded. They had stopped to feed on the way to the airport but going without blood as long as she did definitely left her hungrier than usual.

"I can't wait anymore." Elena said anxiously when they were getting off the plane.

Klaus shot her a sideways look and grabbed her arm. "Come with me then." He ordered.

The veins were snaking underneath her eyes and her eyes kept glowing. She hid her face against his shoulder as he led her through the airport, Kol following close behind.

"You won't scream or react in anyway." He compelled a girl about to walk into the bathroom. He turned to Elena. "Take her into a stall, feed on her and then compel her to forget." He ordered.

She bit her lip and nodded. She anxiously grabbed the girl's hand, leading her to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she realized she was taking too much. "Klaus!" she frantically whispered.

He was in the bathroom and knocking on her stall in less than a minute. "What?" He demanded of the women staring at him. They all quickly averted their eyes as Elena opened the door and dragged him inside.

"I took too much!" she whispered urgently.

He sighed, shook his head and kissed her temple. "Its okay, Elena."

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "No it's not!" she whispered back. "What do I do?!"

"Elena, calm down. Feed her your blood and compel her to forget." He ordered.

She nodded tearfully, doing what he said on auto pilot. When they were done, they left the girl in the stall.

"I can't believe I did that!?" Elena moaned when they were walking down the corridor.

"Happens to the best of us darling." Kol responded. "Don't worry about it." He waved vaguely.

She sniffled and shook her head, smiling gratefully at Klaus when he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

When they made it back to their hotel room, Klaus could tell Elena was still inwardly beating herself up and he grabbed both of her hands, pulling her close to him to kiss her deeply.

"Stop worrying about it, love." He said quietly. "The girl is fine."

She bit her lip. "I just can't believe that happened. I feel like a failure." She admitted.

He shook his head at her, smiling. "You're so far from a failure. Trust me." He leaned forward and kissed her again. "I missed you."

She grinned happily at him. "I was only gone for a few hours!" she protested. "I missed you too though." She admitted. "I guess I'm going get ready to go out, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her again, finally letting her make her way to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

So imagine my surprise when I had 10 reviews this morning, all on chapter one, all from "guest." I've been replying to reviews via private message (esp if you offer a suggestion/question) but since I can't respond to a guest, I'm going to respond here. I have no idea if they are all the same person, but I'm just doing one big response. Cool?

Response: I'm really glad you and your friends like this story! Thanks so much for reading! A baby is not going to happen in this story. I can say that with 100% guarantee. Besides the fact that vampires are dead, so Elena can't grow a baby in her uterus, I just don't like kids and to me, they cause a lot of problems in stories because someone ALWAYS has to be with the baby. Plus, this isn't twilight. Elena and Klaus actually say I love you in this chapter. In real life, you don't say it right away so I didn't want Elena and Klaus to. It's MEANT to be kind of like "ah when are they going to say it?!" because I wrote in multiple instances where they COULD have easily said it. So, I hope you like how I did it in this chapter. The gang from Mystic Falls is far from over but I'm working on combining the two story lines of the two shows. Also, the other originals get brought in on this chapter as well. If this wasn't the same person for all the reviews, thanks to everyone for reviewing the story! I appreciate your comments and thoughts! If it was the same person, thanks for your enthusiasm! I'm super excited you're that into it!

End Response

In case you didn't want to read the response, I just wanted to say A LOT happens in this chapter so I hope you like it! I'm in the middle of writing chapter 7 so hopefully that will be up soon.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Elena! We're late!" Klaus said an hour later when Elena was still in the bathroom listening to music and doing her hair.

"I'll be done in a minute!" she shouted back.

Klaus growled and turned to his brother who was laughing hysterically. "Shut up!" he said angrily.

He stalked over to the mini bar and poured himself a drink, settling in to wait for his mate.

She came out about ten minutes later. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "I was straightening my hair and then it didn't look right so I had to curl it and it just took forever. Sorry!" she said again. "Are you guys ready?" she asked, grabbing her bag.

They both followed her out of the hotel and when they got out to the street she turned around to face Klaus, walking backwards in front of him. "I'm sorry, baby." She said softly. "Please don't be angry?" she asked.

He sighed and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't think I'll ever be able to be angry at you for long." He replied.

She smiled happily and grabbed his hand.

They made it to the bar to meet Marcel quickly.

"Klaus, Elena." Marcel greeted. "And Kol Mikaelson, well that's a surprise."

Kol grinned and shook the hand that Marcel held out. "Long time no see, mate." He said.

Marcel shrugged and gestured to the girl standing at his side. "This is Davina. She's…" he seemed to be searching for the right word. "family." He finally settled on.

"Davina, this is Klaus, my sire, and Kol, his brother, and Elena, his…" Marcel trailed off in question.

"Mate." Klaus responded, causing Marcel's eyebrow to shoot up in shock.

"Nice to meet you." Elena said, smiling brightly at the girl, who smiled back.

Marcel led them over to a private booth and everyone soon had drinks in front of them.

"So Davina, how did you end up mixed up with vampires?" Elena asked curiously. The younger girl seemed so sweet and definitely not one to be mixed up with the creatures of the night Elena had found herself with.

Davina smiled. "Marcel saved me…from the witches." She explained, clearly leaving some things out.

Elena just nodded in response and both girls went quiet, listening to Klaus as he interrogated Marcel on the state of the vampires in the city. A few minutes later, Elena got bored and stood up, grabbing Davina's hand.

"Come on!" She exclaimed. "If we're here, we might as well have fun!" She leaned over and kissed Klaus on the cheek, interrupting his conversation. "We'll be back in a few minutes, baby." She said softly. He nodded and watched her walk off with the brunette witch.

"What are we doing?" Davina asked, nervously glancing around.

"Dancing!" Elena exclaimed. She dragged the girl into the crowd and showed her a couple of dance moves, the other girl picking it up quickly.

From the table, Klaus was still talking to Marcel, but diverting his gaze to the dance floor to make sure Elena was still there.

"You really care for this girl, don't you?" Marcel asked suddenly.

Klaus nodded distractedly. "Of course I do." He answered as if the question made no sense. He glanced back at Marcel. "Excuse me."

He got up from the table and made his way to Elena, catching her in his arms as she spun around. She laughed delightedly when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as he began dancing with her.

"He seems more settled." Marcel observed to Kol as Davina made her way back to the table.

Kol nodded, draining his drink in one gulp and gesturing the waitress for another. "If you mean, he's not a raging ball of murder and destruction, then yes, he's definitely more settled. That's a recent development though."

"Because of her." Marcel stated, rather than asked and Kol nodded.

"She's definitely changed him for the better." Kol responded. He leveled Marcel with a glare. "Make no mistakes though, Niklaus will destroy anything that attempts to touch her."

Marcel laughed. "Hey man, I'm not going to do anything! It's just a strange situation to see my sire in. He was always quick to kill and ask questions later. In the past, he would have blown into my city and taken over with bloodshed and war. Now it's like he's getting the lay of the land first."

Kol continued to glare at the younger vampire. "This is not _your _city, Marcel." He retorted. "You may have been here for a hundred years, but the Mikaelsons were here first and we _always_ keep things that belong to us."

On the dance floor, Klaus caught Elena tightly in his arms after he spun her again. She smiled brightly up at him and he felt his heart clench in response.

He leaned down to her ear. "I love you, Elena Gilbert." He whispered.

Her mouth opened in a gasp and she gazed up at him in shock, which made him smirk at her and kiss her cheek.

Then a slow smile spread across her face and she put her hand on his cheek as she responded. "I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson." She declared.

His face broke out in a grin and he kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

When he pulled back, she smiled brightly at him and leaned forward. "It looks like your brother is pissing some people off at the table." She stated, nodding toward their table.

One glance over caused him to groan and he let go of her, taking one of her hands in his.

"What's going on over here?" Klaus asked mildly once he got to the table.

"Your childe is under the impression that this city is his, brother." Kol stated, still glaring at the younger vampire, who held his gaze evenly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and let Elena slide into the booth before sliding in himself. "Now Kol, Marcel did help this city prosper in our absence and we must acknowledge that." He chided his brother and then turned to his childe. "However, we do plan on staying in New Orleans." He placed a hand on Elena's knee and hoped she remained silent. "So I really must insist you hand the reigns back over to the Mikaelsons." He stared Marcel in the eyes, daring him to contradict him.

Marcel glanced around the bar and looked at Davina, who shrugged helplessly. Then he considered the small girl sitting next to Klaus, who was staring at him with mixed emotions on her face. He sighed as he met his sire's gaze again. "Yes, sire. If I must…" he said, letting his sentence linger.

His sentence was met with shocked sounds and protests from his vampires and he held up a hand in response, standing up. "The Mikaelsons helped build this city and without them, I would not have been in the position to help this city become what it is today. It is my honor to allow my sire to take control of it." He stated formally.

He sat back down. "Happy?" He asked the Mikaelson brothers.

Klaus just stared at him evenly. "We'll see." He finally said quietly. He turned to Elena. "Are you ready to go home sweetheart?" he asked mildly.

She nodded and he stood, helping her out of the booth. "Kol?" he asked his brother.

His younger brother shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, brother."

Klaus nodded and rested a hand on Elena's back, leading her out of the bar.

"Vampire politics are weird." She stated as soon as they were outside, wrinkling her nose. "What was all that?"

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "That was a hierarchy at work, love. Thanks for being quiet."

She shrugged and continued her questions. "So what is a sire? And a childe?"

Klaus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I could kill the Salvatores…" he muttered. "A sire is a vampire that turns a childe. I created Marcel, so I am his sire. I also taught him everything I knew, or wanted him to know, and welcomed him into the family, so he is my childe. If I had turned him and taught him the bare minimum to survive, he would have simply been a minion and not of any consequence."

She nodded. "But because you took him under your wing, it's a deeper bond?" she asked.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"So Damon is my sire then?" she asked. "So why did he leave everything to Stefan?"

"I imagine he was trying to be diplomatic about the whole experience. To be fair, when he donated his blood to Dr. Fell, he didn't know you would be the recipient, which meant that really, he didn't care about the person that was healed or possibly turned." Klaus explained. "Really, it's irresponsible of him. We can't just go healing people all over the place. Imagine how many vampires there would be!"

She frowned. "So I'm a minion then?" she said with distaste in her tone.

He laughed. "My dear Elena, you could never simply be a minion. No, you being turned changed the game for him. He wanted to teach you but didn't want to step on his brother's toes, I imagine. Not to mention, you refused to accept your vampire instincts and kept holding on to your human ones so you weren't very receptive."

"You basically made Marcel submit to what you wanted….does that mean I'm supposed to agree with Damon?" she asked.

He considered her question for a moment. "Yes…and no..." he finally said. "Based on the simple fact that he is your sire, I would say yes, but considering he never took the time to teach you or bring you into his family, I'd say no. I spent decades with Marcel and the only reason I left was because of my father and even then it was only once I was convinced Marcel was dead. He was as good as my son and I'm not ashamed to admit I was truly upset over his death."

"So….since you're teaching me everything, does that make you my sire?" she teased as they stepped into the elevator of their hotel. "Because that's kind of kinky." She stated.

He laughed. "Only if that turns you on." He said in answer, pulling her out of the elevator and into the bedroom, already undressing her before he finished his sentence.

She laughed. "Not really." She replied, unbuckling his belt. "I'd much rather just think of you as my mate." She said in response.

He smiled at her. "You are mine, sweetheart." He told her, picking her up.

"Only if you're mine." She responded lightly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Always and forever." He promised, kissing her softly. "I love you." He said quietly.

Like it did earlier, her heart jumped at those words and she kissed him swiftly. "I love you too." She said when she pulled back.

He grinned at her and laid her on the bed, letting go of her long enough for both of them to strip. She climbed under the sheets and he followed, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she kissed him deeply.

They were interrupted when the door to their suite banged open.

"You gave him a key?" Elena asked Klaus.

He nodded, groaning, and pulled the blankets over her to cover her up as Kol walked into the bedroom.

"We have visitors." Kol announced.

"Who?" Klaus asked warily.

"Hello Nik!" A voice said brightly behind Kol. "How dare you come back to our city without inviting me? Or Elijah!?"

Klaus groaned. "Hello sister." He said lightly.

Elena grimaced, burying her face in Klaus's chest, making him chuckle. He ran his fingers through her hair as Rebekah and Elijah stepped into the room.

"Well this is an interesting development." Rebekah stated. "What? The Salvatores weren't enough for you or something?"

Klaus growled at her and Elena glared. "You have no idea about anything that is going on." She stated to the blonde original. "Mind getting out so we can get dressed?" she asked.

No one made a move to do anything.

"Well?" She repeated. "Leave!" she demanded.

At that, the original siblings left the room, everyone but Klaus giving Elena strange looks at her behavior.

"Great." She groaned when they left the room. "Just what we needed."

He kissed her and climbed out of bed. "Oh come on love, at least they'll keep things interesting."

"That's one word for it I guess." She responded as she flashed around the room getting dressed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rebekah exclaimed a short while later.

"Mates." Elijah stated blandly, standing up to pace the room. "And you're certain?"

Elena looked questioningly at Klaus who was glaring at his older brother. "Of course we're certain, Elijah! Do you think I'd be telling you this if we weren't?!" he demanded.

"Niklaus…if this is some plot of yours…" Elijah threatened.

"How dare you?!" Klaus exclaimed, enraged.

"Okay, everyone just calm down." Elena interjected. She stood and laid a hand on Klaus' arm, unknowingly calming him marginally. "Look, I'm not an expert on this vampire stuff, but even I know that whatever this is, it's not just a relationship…or an affair…or whatever."

"Exactly, Elena." Elijah protested. "You don't know anything about vampires. How exactly do you know that Klaus isn't lying to you?"

Elena turned helpless, tear filled eyes to Klaus who instantly pulled her close, putting his hands on each side of her face. "No sweetheart." He whispered. "I swear to you that this is real." He stated, inwardly cursing his brother. The whole idea of mates had seemed ridiculous to Elena at first and he knew that she still held doubts in her mind. "Surely there's a spell…" Klaus suddenly said, turning back to his brother, holding Elena's hand. "To reveal mates….that will prove to all of you…" he turned back to Elena, who still looked upset, "And to Elena, that I'm not lying."

Elijah stared at his brother evenly for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose that would do." He acknowledged.

Klaus nodded and tugged Elena's hand as he made his way out of the suite. "I need to kill something." He growled as they stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed he turned to Elena and caught her lips in a deep kiss. "I swear to you, on my life, that I am not lying to you. The witches swore that we were mates." He stated when he pulled back. He reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "And beyond all of that, I love you." He said softly. "You make me want to be a better man." He admitted.

She smiled at him, catching his hand and squeezing it tightly. "I love you too, Nik." She swore.

He smiled back at her and stalked out of the elevator when the doors opened.

"Klaus! You can't actually kill anyone…" she stated softly as she followed him from the hotel.

"I won't kill any humans, love." He stated plainly, kissing her quickly. "For you." He grinned wickedly. "I never said anything about other vampires, however. I will be back shortly, okay?"

She just sighed in resignation and let him go wordlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm posting this chapter today, primarily because I'm about to start a long stretch of work days (I work 12hr shifts as a nurse) so I won't be able to update this for a next two weeks or so and I didn't want to leave you hanging.

When I updated a few days ago, I had my first two negative reviews on this story. One person simply said they didn't like the story that much. Thanks for being specific. Hope you find some story you do like.

Another person said, in the worst grammar and punctuation imaginable that we're all disgusting for liking Klaus/Elena. I just have one question for that person? I clearly state that this story is Klaus/Elena...so why the hell did you click on it?

Anyway, on with the story for those of you that DO like it :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Darling, stop pacing!" Kol exclaimed hours later. "He'll be back soon."

Elena glanced at him and resumed her pacing around the room without saying anything. Kol sighed and got up, intercepting her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and then gently prodded her to the couch.

"Sit." He ordered.

She sighed and looked down, wringing her hands. "I'm just worried." She admitted softly.

"I know." Kol responded, sounding uncharacteristically serious. "Darling, your relationship with my brother is just….downright bizarre." He stated. "No one understands it."

Elena gazed at him. "Don't you think I know that, Kol?" she demanded. "I do. It's not something I fully understand myself. I just know that it's right. Being with Klaus is where I'm meant to be." She stated. She cracked a smile. "I kinda hoped we could have just been here by ourselves a bit longer."

"You've got to face your demons some time, darling." Kol responded.

She was about to respond when the door banged open and Klaus entered the suite, blood splatters all over his shirt and face.

"Klaus!" Elena exclaimed. "What happened?! What did you do?!" she demanded.

Kol simply stood and walked to the door, clapping his brother on the shoulder in goodbye as he left.

Klaus nodded at his brother and then stepped toward Elena. "I told you, just blowing off some steam." He explained. She glared at him as he pulled his shirt off. "Sweetheart, it's just from some vampires." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "There were some that weren't very receptive to the change in leadership and Marcel and I took them out." He nuzzled her neck gently. "I promised you, didn't I?"

She sighed and caught his lips with hers. "You need a shower." She observed.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She responded, raising hers in return.

She laughed as he slung her over his shoulder, carting her off to the bathroom.

An hour and a half later, the water was freezing and they finally made their way to the bedroom.

"So do you really think there's a spell?" Elena asked as she brushed out her wet hair while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Klaus shrugged and laid down, lifting his arm when Elena was done putting her hair up to allow her to snuggle against his side. "If there isn't, then we can do a truth spell on me and that should be enough." He said and then kissed her temple. "Have you fed enough today?"

She nodded. "Yes. I found the blood bags in the fridge." She glared at him mildly. "How long have you had those there?"

He shrugged in response and just grinned at her, not answering.

She rolled her eyes and laid her head down. "Have you asked the witches about ending the hunters curse?"

He snuggled closer to her. "I'll ask them tomorrow. Go to sleep, love. It's been a strangely long day."

She sighed. "I thought we were done with those when we left Mystic Falls."

He laughed and kissed her goodnight, both of them falling asleep within a few minutes.

When she woke up the next morning, she opened blurry eyes to see her mate pacing the balcony, on the phone with someone.

"So you can do it, then?" Klaus was asking when she stepped outside.

She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her on the head in greeting.

He finished up on the phone, giving the address of the hotel and a time to someone and then hung up. "Good morning, love." He said. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "Was that one of your witches?" she asked curiously. "Did you ask about the hunter's curse?"

He shook his head. "Let's deal with my siblings first, love."

"Have the hallucinations gotten worse?" she asked, pressing the subject.

He sighed. "No sweetheart, I'm fine. Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out to breakfast?" he suggested. She nodded and left him alone on the balcony. "Oh shut up." He growled to the hallucination standing next to him. "She's ten times the woman you could have ever hoped to be, Tatia."

"You didn't mention your siblings would be here, Klaus!" Elena hissed at him when they walked into the restaurant.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry, love. They insisted."

She sighed and smiled tightly at Rebekah and a bit more warmly at Elijah and Kol as Klaus pulled her chair out for her before sitting down next to her. She found his hand under the table and grasped it in her own tightly.

"Good morning." Elijah said mildly.

"You're late." Rebekah stated, glaring at them.

"Oh come now, sister." Klaus chided. "We're fashionably late. I believe you know something about that."

Rebekah continued to glare. "Where is our waitress? I believe we can order now."

Klaus ignored her and turned to Elena. "Do you know what you want, love?" he asked softly.

She smiled and nodded at him and he turned to catch the eye of the waitress. She came by a few minutes later and they all placed their orders. Once she left, a heavy silence fell over the table.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Elena finally said. "Rebekah, I stabbed you in the back but you killed me, so get over it. We're even. Don't you think it's time to move on?" she asked.

Rebekah glared at her for a moment before finally nodding. "I like your shirt." She finally offered hesitantly.

Elena smiled at her. "Thanks! I like your bracelet."

The other girl smiled in response and the boys at the table breathed a sigh of relief, the awkward silence lifting instantly. A few minutes later, the waitress brought their food and everyone turned to their plates.

"And then, Kol decided that Rebekah was clearly too spoiled, so he stole all of her dresses." Klaus was saying later as they shared stories from their past with Elena. "So, Rebekah was forced to stay at home in her petticoats for a week!"

Elena laughed and Rebekah glared at her brother. "Really, Nik? Did you have to tell that story?" she demanded. "I've got one about Nik." She told the brunette.

Elena leaned forward eagerly.

"It was 1910 and we were in this very city. Klaus and Kol were out getting drunk, as always." She rolled her eyes at the boys who laughed in response. "And Elijah and I were at home having a small dinner party."

"I believe my sister was actually with Marcel." Klaus interrupted. Elena quirked an eyebrow at that and he continued. "I'll tell you later, love."

"Anyway." Rebekah continued. "A messenger came to the door to inform us that our dear brothers were arrested."

"What?!" Elena exclaimed, turning to her mate. "For what?!"

"Apparently, after drinking like fish at the bar for a few hours, some woman dared them to streak across the promenade. So there they go, ripping off all their clothes and running right past a deputy!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"But why didn't you just flash away?!" Elena asked.

"Well we couldn't let on to what we were." Kol explained. "The governor knew, but part of our agreement was not sharing it with the local police and unfortunately, vervain was heavily used back then in teas and of course the deputy had just left for a night shift after an evening tea with his wife."

"So you were arrested." Elena stated blandly and then turned to Rebekah. "So did you bail them out?"

Rebekah smirked evily. "Of course. After a few days."

That had Elena laughing so hard, tears came out of her eyes. "I can't believe you got arrested!" she exclaimed to her mate.

He laughed and brought his arm around her. "Well I didn't have a beautiful woman to keep me on the straight and narrow." He teased.

She punched him in the arm in response, making him laugh.

"Yes, well I believe if we are all done here, there should be a witch meeting us soon for the spell?" Elijah asked, wiping his mouth and gesturing to the waitress for the check.

"Does he always have to be so serious?" Elena whispered to Klaus, who nodded, chuckling at her question.

They paid for their food and then all made their way back to Elena and Klaus' hotel suite. The witch arrived about ten minutes after they did.

"This is Tasha, everyone." Klaus introduced when she arrived. "She's been working with me for quite a few years now. Tasha, you know Rebekah. This is Kol and Elijah, my brothers." He pulled Elena to him. "And this is Elena, my mate."

"And the doppelganger." Tasha observed. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Elena replied, smiling. "Thank you for coming out on such short notice." She glared at Elijah. "Someone doesn't want to believe Klaus."

Tasha laughed. "It's no trouble. Klaus can be a hard one to believe, even on his best days." She replied, causing Klaus to growl at her softly.

Instead of being intimidated, she just laughed again and set her bag down on the table, pulling things out of it to set up for the spell.

When she was done, she gestured to Klaus and Elena, handing Klaus a knife with an ornately carved handle.

"This is a ceremonial knife." She explained. "As I begin chanting, I need you to cut Elena's right palm, dropping three drops of blood onto this piece of parchment. Then I need Elena to cut your right palm, dropping three drops of blood on another area of the parchment. If you are truly mates, then your blood will join together. If you are not, then the blood will stay separated."

They nodded and she lit a couple of candles and began chanting in Latin softly. As she did so, Klaus gently cut Elena's palm as he had been instructed and allowed three drops to fall onto the parchment. As she healed, he kissed her palm, giving her an apologetic look. She smiled at him and did the exact same for him and then they eagerly turned to the parchment as Klaus' other siblings stepped closer to see as well.

As Tasha chanted, the drops of blood began to move toward each other, forming together until eventually you couldn't tell whose blood belonged to whom.

"Happy, brother?" Klaus asked.

Elijah sighed and nodded as Tasha stopped chanting. "It appears you were telling the truth." He observed.

"I wouldn't lie to Elena." Klaus confirmed softly, pulling the mentioned girl close to him and kissing her temple softly.

A few minutes later, the witch began cleaning the supplies for the spell and Elena finally asked the question that had been on her mind for some time.

"Tasha, I have a question." She requested softly. The witch looked up at her, expecting her to go on. "Klaus killed one of The Five."

"Yes. He informed me." Tasha replied.

Elena nodded and let out a deep breath. "Is there a way to stop the hallucinations?" she asked.

Tasha glanced at Klaus, who shook his head at her. "The only way to end the hunter's curse is for a new hunter to awaken. It could be this year or it could be a hundred." She responded, ignoring Klaus. "I really must be going now though."

"Yes, I think that would be best." Klaus said tightly. "Thank you."

"Jeremy…" Elena said quietly, seemingly in shock.

Klaus distractedly led his witch to the door, glaring at her as she left while she shrugged apologetically in response. As soon as she was gone, he rushed back to Elena as his siblings moved out of his way.

"Jeremy…" she said again. "It's Jeremy! He could see the hunter's mark! He must be the next hunter!" she started crying. "He's going…to want…to kill me!" she wailed.

Klaus pulled her into his arms and started stroking the back of her hair. "Shh, your brother would never want to kill you. He has to awaken the curse. If he never does, then he won't be a hunter."

"But…but…if he doesn't, then you'll always have hallucinations!" she cried.

He rocked her back and forth. "No, sweetheart. It's okay." He whispered. "Just let me handle it, okay? Don't worry about anything."

She continued crying into his chest, her hands clutching his t-shirt tightly in hers.

"I can't believe this." Rebekah said. "You killed a hunter?"

Klaus nodded. "He had her brother and a few friends trapped in the Mystic Grill. It wasn't exactly a planned decision, but it happened."

Elijah groaned. "Niklaus, you remember what happened last time don't you?" he asked. "You went on a rampage and then tried to kill yourself in five different ways before the hallucinations stopped!"

"I know." Klaus sighed at his brother's words as they caused Elena to let out another sob. "I'm handling it better this time."

Elijah seemed to consider his words for a moment. "Well, I suppose we'll all be coming back to New Orleans then." He finally said. "We can't very well leave you here with those risks with a baby vampire on your hands. Not to mention running the city…" he paused at Klaus' look. "Yes, Kol told me you took it back from Marcel. Really, Niklaus, was that necessary?"

Klaus just shrugged and grinned wickedly at his brother, who shook his head in response. Elena sniffled again and sighed heavily, lifting her head up from his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, shooting apologetic glances around the room.

Klaus kissed her forehead gently. "No worries, darling. We're going to handle all of this, okay? You can trust us." He said, rubbing his hands gently up and down her arms.

She searched his eyes for something and seemingly came to a decision as she nodded, smiling up at him. He smiled back at her and kissed her gently, holding her securely in his arms.

"This is so bizarre." Rebekah complained. "It's like you two have full conversations without speaking a word."

Elena just grinned at her in response.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really not THAT thrilled with this chapter. We're working on getting to the actual plot, so this is mostly just filler. Hope you like it though!

And hey, I got a chapter up before I promised? So yay!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I hate packing." Elena complained later on as she threw clothes in her bag. "Are you sure we can't just stay here? By ourselves…without your siblings…"

Klaus smiled at her from where he was packing his own bag. "We can't just live in a hotel room, love." He teased.

She pouted at him. "Yes we can."

He walked over to her and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. "I can't wait to share my home with you." He said quietly.

Her face broke out into a smile and she sighed, turning back to her pile of clothes. "And now I have to be all happy living with your crazy family because you're being so sweet."

"Only for you, love." He said, laughing as he walked over to the desk to pack up his paperwork and laptop.

A short while later Klaus was pulling up to the old Governor's mansion the family had been gifted over 100 years ago.

"This is where you live?" Elena asked bewildered. "Do you ever live anywhere without owning a mansion?" she asked incredulously.

He considered her question for a moment. "I'm pretty sure the house in the Bahamas isn't considered a mansion." He said finally, grinning at her.

She gaped at him as he stopped the car, climbing out and flashing to her side of the car to open her door within a couple of seconds.

"You own a house in the Bahamas?" she asked in shock.

"Kol bought it when I undaggered him in the 50s." Klaus explained. "My name's on the deed too."

She nodded as he opened the front door of the old southern mansion.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah was shouting in frustration. "Why are there gardening shovels in the front room? Are you that incompetent?"

"Yes ma'am!" the gardener exclaimed. "I'll remove them right away."

"Nik! The staff you hired is horrible!" Rebekah exclaimed. "There weren't even sheets on my bed!"

"Well, until earlier today sister, I didn't know you'd be staying in New Orleans." Klaus responded. "They only had an hour's notice of your arrival as well. I'm sure our room is perfect." He said to Elena.

She shrugged, suddenly very unsure of herself. Klaus gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek softly.

"Come on, love. Let me show you around." He requested.

She grinned at him grabbed his hand, letting her lead him on a house tour.

"And this is our room." Klaus finally said, opening a small set of double doors leading into a sprawling room that was bigger than his room in Mystic Falls.

Directly across from the door was a four post bed with a navy blue and cream comforter and sheet set. There was a bench situated at the end of the bed and a small sitting area over to the left.

On the right, there was a wardrobe and a large walk in closet that was currently open, with their luggage set inside.

A door to the right of the closet was also open, revealing a bathroom.

"Ours?" she said teasingly. "I thought I'd stay in one of the guest rooms…they seem so comfortable."

"Never." He growled, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

She laughed and pecked him on the lips. Just as he was about to deepen their kiss, his phone rang and he let go over her to pull it out of his pocket.

"What Marcel?" he asked in greeting. "What do you mean, the witches? Who cares about the bloody witches?"

Elena shot him a questioning look and he shook his head at her, gesturing vaguely around the room. She kissed his cheek and then went to her suitcase, sighing as she was faced with all of her clothes again.

He came up behind her a short while later and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What did Marcel say?" she asked.

He sighed. "He's freaking out because the witches are demanding Davina back. There's some ritual they have to do to keep their powers and she is a central part of it."

She gave him a puzzled look over her shoulder. "Why does that matter?"

"It's a ritual sacrifice, darling." He said softly.

"And he doesn't want to give her up, obviously." She mused. "He said she was family so that's understandable." She said.

He nodded, kissing her neck gently.

"Well, we should help keep her safe." Elena decided. "Can she stay here?"

He shot her an incredulous look. "I'm sure we can help protect her without moving her in, sweetheart." He responded.

"Yeah but how would we keep her safe?" she asked.

He sighed. "Just let me take care of it." He requested.

"You are always saying that!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "Well, then you should just focus on having fun and let me handle all the stressful stuff then."

She grumbled at him, but turned around in his arms to kiss him again. "I love you." She whispered.

He grinned against her lips. "I love you too." He answered when they pulled away.

"I need to call Jeremy!" she suddenly exclaimed.

She pulled away and ran to grab her phone from where she had left it on the bed. She quickly dialed his number and then laid down on the bed.

"Jeremy!" she exclaimed when he answered. "What are you up to?"

"Hey Elena." She heard her brother say on the other end. "Not much. A bunch of us are at the grill. You?"

She smiled up at Klaus as he kissed her quickly before leaving the room. "Klaus and I just moved back into his house in New Orleans." She explained. "We're going to stay here for a while."

"Okay, cool." Jeremy responded. "So what's going on with that Elena? I mean, I get the whole mate thing because Damon explained a bit more after you guys left. Are you safe?"

She laughed. "Honestly Jere, I've never felt safer. Klaus and I just fit. I know it's weird but just trust me."

"I trust you Lena. I'm just iffy about him." He responded. "Look, I've gotta go. We're going to go play some pool. I'll talk to you later?"

She smiled. "Sure Jere. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye!" he said, hanging up quickly.

When she hung up, she decided to head downstairs to look for Klaus. She finally found him in his study, where he was organizing some papers into his desk. She vaguely wondered what an evil mastermind needed with so many papers but didn't give it too much thought.

"Let's go out!" she exclaimed, bounding into the room.

He glanced up at her. "Where?" he asked, distractedly.

She shrugged, picking up a book off a nearby bookcase. "I dunno. It's just been awhile since we've gone out."

He didn't give her an answer so she set the book down and made her way around his desk to turn his chair around. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hands on either arm of the chair and leaning down to meet his eyes. "What is all this?" she asked, glancing at the papers.

"Financial records for the vampires in New Orleans." He responded. "Marcel sent them over earlier. And nothing's wrong."

She pouted at him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

He grinned and nipped at her lower lip. "I'm positive, darling. Do you want to go grab some dinner?" he asked.

She grinned and nodded at him, allowing him to stand up from his chair and pull her out of the room.

"We're going out!" he shouted to his siblings. "Don't wait up!"

He pulled her outside and out to the car.

"I kind of already miss being out of walking distance of everything." Elena mused when they got in the car.

"It's not a long drive." Klaus answered.

"I guess." She pouted.

He laughed. "Do you really want to go back to the hotel?" he asked.

"I guess not." She said after a few minutes. "I suppose it is nice to have more than two rooms. And a private pool. That's pretty awesome too."

"Good." He answered, leaning over to kiss her.

"Ah look at the road!" she exclaimed.

He smirked at her. "We're not going to die even if I lost control of the car, darling." He responded.

"That's beside the point!" she exclaimed.

"Of course its not." He scoffed. "Do you really think a car crash would kill us?"

"It could sever our heads!" she exclaimed.

"Do you really think I'd let a car crash kill you?" he returned again.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I just…keep forgetting that I'm not as…breakable as I was before."

He smirked. "Oh love. You don't even know the half of it."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, as he pulled into a parking spot.

He shrugged. "You haven't even begun to enjoy your vampire side." He said in response.

She glared at him and he just grinned back, but she followed him out of the car and they started to walk toward the restaurant.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"This little restaurant off the beaten path. It's got some amazing gumbo." He responded.

She laughed, making him look at her questioningly. "It's just so funny that you're so normal." She told him.

He rolled his eyes at her, making her laugh again, as they reached the small restaurant. He held the door open for her and they had been seated and he ordered for them within a few minutes.

"So what are you going to do about the Davina situation?" Elena asked. "And the hunter situation? Do I need to tell Jeremy?"

Klaus chuckled. "You never stop worrying, do you?"

Elena shook her head, pouting at him.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Well, right now, we're in negotiations with the witches about Davina and we're searching for another hunter that can awaken their curse so the hallucinations will stop."

"I want to help." Elena said. Klaus opened his mouth to protest. "No seriously!" she said. "I can help."

"With what?" he challenged.

"Uh…" she glanced around. "Jeremy and I can go find someone else that is a hunter! He can see the marks…"

"They don't have marks until they've activated the curse, remember sweetheart?" he said gently.

She glared at him. "I'm not human anymore, Klaus." She stated. "I can actually help with things now."

He sighed. "Elena…"

"No!" she exclaimed, looking around guiltily at the attention she was gathering. "Stop treating me like I'm still so breakable."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine. I'll let you help, okay?" She nodded and he grabbed her hand. "Happy?"

"Maybe." She responded.

He just laughed and they finished up eating quickly before paying for their meal. The drive back to the house was quiet.

"I'm sorry." She said when they got into their bedroom. He raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering what she was sorry for. "I'm just not used to being in the dark…"

He smiled at her and kissed her gently. "I'll try to keep you informed." He answered.

He kept kissing her and soon had her backed up against the bed. She glanced behind her and then climbed up on the bed, lying down and pulling him along with her.

He settled himself over her and began gently kissing along the column of her neck, causing her to arch her neck and let out a breathy little moan.

She turned her head after a moment and caught his lips with hers. "Finally alone." She whispered when she pulled away.

He grinned wickedly at her as his hands found the hem of her shirt. He pulled it off quickly and then she did the same to his, running her hands over his shoulders to allow her arms to wrap around his neck.

He was surprised when she wrapped a leg around his hip and then flipped them over quickly. She returned his wicked grin with one of her own as she began to kiss her way to his waist.

He groaned as he felt her hands unbuttoning his pants, eventually lifting his hips to let her pull them off of him.

She was back to teasing him in a second, never letting her mouth go where he wanted it.

"Sweetheart…" he moaned.

"Hm?" she hummed. She kissed down his thigh and then surprised him as her fangs sank into his groin, making him groan loudly.

She raised her head up, her fangs covered in blood and the veins snaking around her eyes. He reached for her neck, pulling her to him quickly and kissing her deeply. "You are so gorgeous." He whispered.

She shook her head. "Not like this." She answered.

He kissed her again. "Elena, you are the most gorgeous vampire I have ever laid eyes on."

She gave up arguing with him and kissed him again quickly, before pushing him back down on the bed. This time, she wrapped her lips around him, sucking gently and he threw his head back.

"Don't. Stop." He ordered. His hand found the back of her head and he gently held the back of her neck as she bobbed her head up and down, sometimes increasing in speed and other times slowing down.

He felt her swirl her tongue around him and he moaned loudly. She sucked a bit harder, enjoying the noises she was hearing from him. Then she stopped all together.

He growled when she pulled away and she grinned at him, shaking her finger at him. She positioned herself over him and then sank down, slowly taking all of him in. When he was fully inside her, she began to ride him slowly, gaining more and more speed.

It wasn't long before a vampire pace had been set and they were moving faster than the human eye could comprehend. She cried out when he bit her breast harshly, drawing blood but she held him tightly to her as he suckled blood. When he pulled away, she bit down on his neck, claiming him as her own as he did the same to her. The moment both of their blood was touching the other's tongue, they both cried out as their orgasms hit them quickly and unexpectedly.

"Oh my god." Elena moaned as she settled beside her mate. "I missed you."

He kissed her gently. "I missed you too." He answered.

She snuggled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder as his phone rang. "No…" she whined.

He sighed and reached across the bed for it. "Hello?"

He seemed to get angrier the longer the person on the other end talked. "I'll be there soon." He finally said. "I have to go, love." He said apologetically when he hung up.

"Go? Go where?" she demanded.

"Apparently the witches are demanding Marcel and I meet them to discuss Davina." Klaus explained as he pulled his boxers and jeans on.

"I want to go!" Elena exclaimed, standing up from the bed to search for her own clothes.

"Sweetheart, no." Klaus said quietly. She opened her mouth to protest and he started talking again before she could. "It's late and I want to get this over with and come back home. I'd love to have my mate waiting for me when I do…" he trailed off.

She glared at him. "You're manipulating me!" she exclaimed. He smirked at her and she sighed. "Fine, but if you're not back in two hours…" she let her threat hang.

"I promise." He said to her, kissing her quickly on the lips before heading out the door. "Love you!" he shouted behind him as he left.

She sighed and decided to write in her journal for a bit while she waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Eek! I finished my stretch of work shifts and I'm currently writing this at 11am and I've been up since 5:30pm yesterday so after I publish, I am going to climb into bed!

I'm kind of excited about this chapter because stuff finally starts to get rolling!

Anyway, I have a scene in my mind that is definitely going to happen, but I have yet to start the next chapter, so if you have some suggestions. leave them in a review!

Also, if you have any amazing Klaus/Elena fanfics that you know of, please let me know because I am convinced I have read all of them on this site and I need some more to read!

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"So what was so important that you drag me out to the middle of the bloody bayou in the middle of the night?" Klaus demanded a short while later when the witches met up with them.

They were gathered in a clearing in the middle of a swampy area. It was dark all around them with waist high weeds and cattail plants all around them. Klaus could easily hear a few alligators and turtles near them but they typically stayed away from vampires. The group was standing in the formation of a standoff, with four witches on one side and four vampires on the other side. Unbeknownst to him until he got here, Marcel had also brought Diego and Thierry with him.

"We are here to get Davina back." Sophie Deveraux explained to them. "And we think we have something that will convince you."

Klaus crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Around him, he heard the other vampires shift into a more threatening stance.

Sophie smirked. "Well, we may not be able to touch Davina, but we did figure out a way to hurt you, Niklaus."

"I doubt that. I'm not able to be killed." Klaus responded, smirking.

Sophie cocked her head. "That may be true, but your mate is."

Klaus stepped toward her menacingly. "Explain yourself, witch." He hissed.

She smirked. "I wouldn't hurt me if I were you." She grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. One whiff of the air revealed that it was filled with vervain. Marcel growled at her, but Klaus just continued to glare hatefully. She took a big drink of the water. "Linking spell." She explained. "I imagine your precious Elena is filling some effects of vampire poison right about now."

As if on cue, Klaus' phone rang. "What is it Kol?"

"Nik, something's wrong with Elena. She just started screaming that her throat was burning. We need you to come home." His baby brother said.

"I'll be there soon." Klaus said, hanging up the phone. Less than a second later, he had the young witch by her neck against a wall. "Undo the spell." He growled threateningly. "Or I swear you will wish I would kill you."

She laughed. "You can't kill me. It'll kill your mate. We want Davina back. After we have her, we will unlink me and Elena. Until then, your mate's life is literally in my hands."

Klaus let her go, snarling. "Give them the stupid girl." He ordered Marcel.

Marcel shook his head. "I'm not going to do that. Davina is family. You don't just turn your back on family."

Klaus' gaze bore into him. "Elena is family not that stupid girl you kidnapped from her coven. I don't care what bloody ritual they are doing…I don't care if they dance with her entrails. Give them the damn girl."

Marcel shook his head again and Klaus growled at him and then turned to the witches. "We'll figure out a way around this." He promised, stalking away.

He was back at the mansion within a few minutes, having left his car behind so he could flash home. Elena was in the living room with Kol, who was rubbing her back gently.

"What's going on?" Kol asked him when he stepped into the room, instantly getting up to allow Klaus to take his place.

As soon as she saw him, her whole body felt calmer. She once again marveled at the feeling of complete security that she had when she was with him.

Elena instantly crawled into his lap when he sat down and curled up, resting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. "The witches." He growled.

Kol just looked at him questioningly.

"They linked one of them to Elena." He continued just as his mate let out another cry of pain. "Shh." He said to her, kissing her forehead. "I've got you sweetheart." He told her.

She sniffled and nodded. "Why me?"

He smiled at her slightly. "Because they know the best way to get to me is through you, my love." He said quietly.

She sighed. "I'm going to take get something to drink, okay?"

He nodded and let go of her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do?" Kol asked.

Klaus sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. "They want Davina. Marcel refuses to hand her over."

"So what's the problem?" Kol asked. "We'll grab the bloody bint and then just hand her over and Elena will be fine."

"I don't know where Marcel is keeping her." Klaus admitted.

"Well, that's a problem." Kol deadpanned. "You think he'd tell Bekah?"

Klaus shrugged, looking distressed as they heard Elena moan in pain in the next room. "Just get him here." He said to Kol as Elena came back in the room.

She had decided to change clothes and was wearing some shorts with one of his grey t-shirts. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. He was struck by how beautiful she was as she sat on his lap again, cuddling against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I hate that it's always me." She complained. "Why am I so special?"

He chuckled. "Because you are THE Elena Gilbert. Do you have any idea what that means?" he asked teasingly, making her laugh.

She flipped her head like she was flipping her hair. "Well I mean, obviously I'm amazing but damn."

Kol busted out laughing in response, pulling out his phone. "Let me go call Bekah." He stated, leaving the room.

"Any more vervain?" Klaus asked softly when his brother left.

Elena shook her head. "Not yet but I'm sure it'll happen soon."

He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He told her.

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay." She put her hand on his cheek. "I know you'll take care of me."

He smiled at her and kissed her gently. "Always, love." He replied. He held her in his arms tightly and pulled his cell phone out to call his witch. "Tasha, how are you at unlinking spells?"

"What did you get yourself into now, Klaus?" Tasha replied over the phone.

"It's not me this time!" Klaus exclaimed. "The witches of New Orleans have decided to link my mate to one of them. It's obviously a problem for me."

"I could see how that would be a problem." Tasha replied. She sighed and looked at the spell books she had stacked on her kitchen table. "I suppose I'll pack up and be there soon. You owe me Klaus."

"You're the best!" Klaus sing songed in a very Elena way, flipping his phone closed.

He glanced down at his mate to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and brushed some hair out of her face. Then he stood up, cradling her in his arms to carry her upstairs. When he got there, he settled her gently in the bed and then kissed her on the forehead before heading back downstairs to find his brother.

"Nik?" Elena cut in brokenly a few hours later, leaning onto the doorframe of the room. "It's happening again…"

He reached her just as she collapsed, screaming in pain. This time, the witch was clearly drinking a stronger concentration of vervain and Elena's new vampire body could not handle it.

His heart clenched at her cries as he held her close to him, cursing the witches of the French quarter with everything in him. He vowed that he wouldn't rest until the streets ran with their blood. They would know true pain for whatever they were doing to his mate.

"Please, Nik." She whimpered. "I can't take anymore. Please." She turned begging eyes to him.

He held his breath as he realized what she was asking. "Elena, I love you so much. I'm going to fix this. I promise."

Her eyes fluttered closed as more pain overtook her. "I know." She whispered just as he reached forward and snapped her neck. He let out a sob as her lifeless body fell heavily against him.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked tightly, stepping into the room. "What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted at the sight of Elena lying against Klaus limply.

"The witches linked Elena to one of them." Klaus replied. He stood, cradling his mate in his arms and walked her back to the bedroom, lying her down gently on the bed. "She's drinking vervain and it's affecting her…quite a bit actually."

Rebekah gasped. "What do they want?"

"Davina." Klaus replied. "Who Marcel refuses to hand over."

"I say we just kill them all and be done with it." Kol said as he came into the room. He sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed Elena's hand.

"Oh, they should be shaking in fear for what's coming to them." Klaus replied. "Someone get Marcel here. We need to end this."

"I will." Rebekah stated, pulling out her phone.

Klaus smirked at her. "Well well sister. You know you can do better."

She rolled her eyes as the phone began to ring on the other end. Marcel picked up after only two rings and told her he would be there soon.

"You will be here in less than ten minutes!" Klaus said loudly so that he knew his childe had heard him.

"Yes sire." Marcel replied tightly.

"You don't need to be so hard on him." Rebekah defended Marcel. "He's not new anymore. He doesn't need his sire to boss him around all the time."

Klaus shot his sister a glare. "He played dead so he could take over our city and then has the audacity to believe he still has a say. He's lucky I don't lock him up and torture him for a few decades."

She sighed but stopped arguing with him. Instead, she sat primly in one of the chairs in the sitting area, feeling like she should do something but not being sure what.

A short while later, they heard the front door open and she shot downstairs, returning with Marcel a minute later.

As soon as Marcel was in the room, Klaus stood in front of him, blocking his view of Elena, who was still lying there lifelessly. "I'm not putting up with this much longer. If you want to handle it then you better do just that, and quickly. I am not letting my mate continue to be tortured for your inactivity."

Marcel swallowed heavily and nodded at him.

"In fact…" Klaus continued. "You have until Elena wakes up. If one more scream of pain passes my mate's lips, I will kill you and your pretty little witch and bathe in your blood before I destroy every witch this city has in retribution."

Marcel shot Rebekah a pained look and nodded again at him. Then he turned on his heel and left the room angrily. Rebekah took a step to go after him, but turned to look at her brother first. Klaus had climbed onto the bed next to Elena, his arm resting over her body with his face buried in her neck, spooning her against his body, as if he was shielding her from the world. Her lifeless form leaned easily against Klaus, as if even in death, her body searched for his. Then, amazingly, he started humming, a song she recognized from their childhood as his fingers drifted up and down her arm.

Tears filled her eyes and she joined him on the bed. "We'll do whatever it takes, Nik." She vowed. "Family above all." She promised him, as she had many times in the past. "And she's family now." She acknowledged.

Her bastard brother turned grateful eyes to her and grasped her hand tightly as she comforted him.

"Family above all." Kol confirmed, letting go of Elena's hand and standing up from the side of the bed. "I'm going to call Elijah. We're handling this tonight."

He left the room and Rebekah climbed onto the bed next to Klaus, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She could tell her brother was ready to come apart at the seams. Elena was the first person he had truly let in to his heart in centuries and she could tell it scared him deeply to see her essentially dead. She decided then and there that if Elena brought out the side of Klaus that they had lost, then she truly was family and she'd protect her as fiercely as she protected her brothers.

Awhile later, the original siblings were dozing off in the bed when they heard a loud banging on the front door.

"I'll go see what it is." Rebekah stated to Klaus, who barely acknowledged her. She rose from the bed herself and went downstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked sharply when Rebekah opened the front door.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "And what are you doing here?" she asked cautiously. "I was under the impression you and the rest of the mystic falls morons were against Elena and Klaus." She crossed her arms. "It's not like you took up the responsibility of being her sire anyway."

Damon growled at her, running his hand through his hair. "I had to let Stefan handle it…he doesn't understand the ways that vampirism works. He thinks it's a lawless society made up of frothing at the mouth demons. As for Elena and Klaus, I don't want them together. He's not good for her, but I want her to be safe."

"And how do you know she isn't?" Rebekah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Damon sighed. "Witchy got a call last night from a witch named Sophie. Everyone in Mystic Falls is on board with the New Orleans witches because they said they were dissolve Elena and Klaus' bond."

"Do you believe that?" Rebekah continued her interrogation.

"Of course not." He scoffed. "There is no way to dissolve a mate bond. I just want my childe to be safe." He shot her a sad look. "That's all I've ever wanted for Elena."

Rebekah smiled gently at him. "She's safe with Klaus. I promise. You can come see her. You'll just have to convince Klaus that you want to help."

He nodded and followed her inside. Klaus was out of the bedroom and standing on the landing of the stairs, with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"Thank you sister." He said resolutely. "Do you mind sitting with Elena?" he asked.

She nodded and walked back up the stairs, shooting her brother a warning look as she brushed passed him on the stairs.

"Be nice." She said to him. "He's her sire."

Klaus just glanced at her and returned to glaring at Damon, not responding to her statement. "What are you doing here?" he asked the other male vampire.

Damon smirked. "Going to stand up there the whole time? I'm going to strain my neck looking up there."

Klaus smirked back and shrugged, just raising his eyebrow in response.

Damon sighed in resolution. "I'm here for my childe. That's it."

"And why now?" Klaus asked.

Damon scoffed. "Please. The merry band of idiots is practically giddy. The witches promised them to break up you and Elena, thereby getting her back. It was enough to convince me I needed to be here. Where is she?"

Klaus continued to glare. "The witch that linked herself to Elena keeps drinking vervain." He answered grudgingly. "She wanted me to snap her neck to stop the pain." He had a pained look on his face at the thought.

Damon nodded, wincing and climbed up the stairs to meet Klaus on the landing. "So we're killing her then?" he asked, referring to the witch.

"Not until we get her to unlink Elena or if my witch can break the link." Klaus responded, leading Damon into the bedroom.

Elena was still lying lifelessly on the bed and Rebekah had pulled up a chair and was flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Oh Elena." Damon breathed. He made his way to the bed, shooting Klaus a questioning glance before touching her. When Klaus nodded, he grabbed Elena's hand and kissed it gently.

Klaus sighed and climbed back into bed with her, wrapping her tightly in his arms and Damon pulled another chair up to the bed as they all waited for Elijah and Tasha to arrive.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to clarify the linking spell since I've already gotten reviews about it. It's the same linking spell Sophie uses in The Originals on Hayley and although they never fully explained the ins and outs of it, in my mind, what happens to Sophie happens to Hayley but what happens to Hayley does not happen to Sophie. Elena is linked to Sophie but Sophie is not linked to Elena. Yes, theoretically, Klaus WOULD be able to snap Sophie's neck but the worst thing is that Elena's heart would stop beating (I subscribe to the theory that the borrowed blood allows their hearts to beat at a slower rate than humans) and she would desiccate OR her neck would remain snapped for eternity, or at least until Sophie could have died a human life and Elena would be dead anyway.

Basically, Klaus isn't willing to risk it.

Plus, let's be real, Sophie wouldn't be that great of a villain if she died within 5 pages of a story!


End file.
